


Toi, moi, nous: Pourvu qu'on s'aime comme au premier jour et qu'on puisse rêver !

by Simpsonraconte



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Afraid of failing, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: Tome 2 : Trois ans c’était passé depuis la mise en couple des deux amoureux. Maintenant, Miles avait seize ans, l’école l’emmerdait et Peter le désiré. La vie était belle quand même, même s’il y avait encore des doutes, des peurs et des incertitudes mais à eux deux, ils pouvaient le surmonter et grandir ensemble.
Relationships: Miles Morales/Peter B. Parker
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tome 2 qui suit la première histoire de Toi, moi, nous : Et pourquoi faire semblant quand t'as déjà décidé ? J'espère que vous allez aimer. S'il y a des erreurs informez-moi. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et à bientôt. ^^

« _**Un oiseau assit sur un arbre n’a jamais peur que la branche se casse, parce que sa confiance n’est pas dans la branche mais dans ses ailes.**_ »

Le temps passait à une vitesse folle. Ma jeunesse était très loin de moi. À une époque, j’avais l’impression que le temps ralentissait que rien ne durait, que rien n’était long, que j’avais plus l’impression de consommer mon temps à rien y faire. C’était logique d’avoir ressenti ce sentiment-là puisque j’avais perdu mes parents à un si jeune âge. Six ans, tout m’a été enlevé, mon bonheur, ma tranquillité, mon confort, ma sécurité. J’ai pris du temps à les reconstruire avec mon oncle Ben et ma tante May. Je me rappelais d’avoir pensé ingénieusement que je devais tenir ma position et de ne pas trahir mes parents qui étaient décédés. Que je ne devais pas être heureux sans eux. Cela avait été une époque très difficile pour l’enfant que j’étais. J’ai rejeté, j’ai pleuré, j’ai crié toute ma colère, toute mon angoisse, toute ma peur, toute cette injustice. Un enfant sans ses parents. Cela m’avait marqué au fer rouge. J’étais un enfant meurtri par l’abandon de ceux que j’aimais. C’était comme ça que je l’ai vécu, un abandon.

Alors pour remédier à ça quand je me sentais seul, prit au piège. Je me suis retrouvé à aller avec mon oncle et ma tante à la campagne. Ils étaient si gentils avec moi, si attentionnés à mon égard respectant mon espace, ma solitude, ma tristesse. Il n’y avait pas de mot à cette époque pour exprimer mes sentiments, je m’étais senti perdu, mais ils étaient toujours là proches et attentifs quand j’en avais besoin. C’était une vraie aubaine de ne plus entendre les voitures, la pollution sonore de la ville de New York. J’avais été au calme pour pleurer et me laisser aller à ma douleur. Dans cette maison à la campagne, l’endroit que je préférais, c’était le jardin toute mon enfance où mon oncle cultivait toute sorte d’aliment. J’allais avec lui chaque matin, c’était le seul moment où j’étais en paix avec moi en aidant mon oncle Ben à déterrer les pommes de terre, ramasser les petits radis tout ça dans le calme et sans parler de bon matin. Juste l’air frais et le sentiment que j’allais un peu mieux et à la fin, j’avais droit de manger ce que je voulais après mon dur labeur.

Chaque matin était pareil, un commun accord. Nos échanges étaient silencieux alors que ma tante nous préparait à manger dans la cuisine. C’était des jours paisibles où je me sentais libre, de ne pas avoir l’impression de m’étouffer. J’adorais le regarder prendre soin de son jardin. Comment il le bichonnait, lui parlait. J’entends encore toujours ces rires spontanés. C’était ma thérapie, ma joie. Ensuite, ma tante venait vers nous avec un rafraîchissement avant d’aller manger. C’était des moments qui remplaçaient petit à petit ma douleur.

Mais avec le temps, c’était d’un égoïsme. La douleur s’effaçait petit à petit, laissant rentrer ma tante et mon oncle dans ma vie, dans ma tête, dans mon cœur. Ils ne voulaient que mon bonheur, mais allait dire ça à un enfant qui était en deuil. Le temps, il ne me fallait que ça, mais je le rejetais par peur d’oublier leur parfum, leur rire, leur sourire, leur voix. Mais mon oncle m’avait montré plusieurs fois les vidéos de mes parents quand je pleurais, quand je piquais une crise, quand j’envoyais tout balader pour taire cette douleur. Eux aussi, les avaient perdus, mais je n’étais qu’un gamin qui ne voyait que sa douleur. Tout compte fait, j’ai réussi à me pardonner, à pardonner mes parents et ai embrassé une nouvelle vie qui allait être remplie de bonheur, parfois de tristesse. C’était normal.

Je le savais maintenant, le passé était douloureux, mais à mon sens, soit on pouvait le fuir soit on pouvait apprendre et avancer. J’avais choisi la deuxième pour être heureux et de ne pas laisser mon passé définir l’adulte que je serais ou même l’adolescent. J’ai eu plein d’amis qui m’ont aidé à passer un cap. C’était mes antidépresseurs. Peu importe ce que je décidais de faire de ma vie, je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux et sur mon oncle et ma tante. Je m’assurais depuis ce jour-là d’être heureux ou essayais de l’être à chaque minute qui passait. Ma famille était grande maintenant. Dans quelques mois, je fêterais mes quarante-et-un ans. Je devenais de plus en plus vieux, ma jeunesse m’échappait un peu plus.

— Hey, Peter’’ un murmure me faisant revenir à moi, mon regard tomba sur des yeux chocolatés, un sourire au coin,- ça va ?!

J’ai tout simplement hoché la tête. Je tenais la main de la personne que j’aimais. Dieu, ce gamin avait tellement grandi depuis ces trois années d’amour et de secret. L’adolescent atteignait mon torse, il avait eu une poussée de croissance incroyable. Il était ni gros ni maigre, il était en plein construction de son corps. Il y avait quelques muscles qui se formaient. Je trouvais mignon quand ce gamin, ce même gamin que j’aimais essayais de cacher son corps à ma vue. Pour lui, l’adolescence ne ramenait que des problèmes. Sa voix avait mué, le ton était un peu plus grave mais suave. Où la joie, d’avoir plein de boutons sur le visage, le dos, le ventre. Les montaient d’hormones phénoménales quand il n’arrivait pas à se gérer. Mais chaque jour, je m’assurais de lui dire à quel point, il était magnifique, splendide, un adolescent resplendissant pour lui donner confiance en lui. C’était une période très difficile pour tout le monde.

Une main caressant ma joue, je me suis penché vers lui, il sentait super bon, ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue, un magnifique sourire avant de rire. Une balade qu’on faisait après ses cours avant d’aller à la maison. C’était notre moment même si notre histoire, on la vivait cacher. J’aurais pensé que cela aurait posé problème à Miles, mais le gamin était plein de surprise. J’ai imaginé tellement de choses : son besoin de montrer son affection, son besoin de montrer qu’il avait quelqu’un dans sa vie, qu’il était aimé. En gros comme les autres personnes de son âge. Moi et lui, on le savait. Notre couple n’était pas dans la norme. Un adolescent de seize ans avec un adulte de quarante ans bientôt quarante-et-un ans. Déjà que notre vie de couple n’était pas facile si quelqu’un venait à le savoir, je perdrais tout.

Ses parents ne savaient pas et c’était ma hantise. La peur au ventre à chaque fois que je les rendais visiter que sur mon front était tatoué « _je couche avec votre fils depuis ses treize ans. Je suis désolé, je suis une horrible personne, je m’en veux, mais je l’aime »_. Les sueurs froides que j’ai quand Miles jouait avec moi devant ses parents. Son jeu était très pervers surtout quand je dînais avec eux. Où était passé ce gamin innocent que me posaient des questions sur le sexe ? Où était passé ce gamin qui rougissait à chaque fois que je lui souriais ? Où était passé ce gamin ? Est-ce que je l’avais corrompu ?

— Peter, viens’’ en prenant ma main, me faisant le suivre,- on va s’asseoir’’ on était dans un parc où des centaines de cerisiers de type Sakura avait élu domicile, le sol était rempli de pétales de fleurs. C’était magnifique de voir la floraison de ces arbres, mais aussi, il y avait l’allée des cerises où les touristes devenaient dingues. Mais on avait notre endroit un peu plus reculer où peu de personne passait. Un grand d’arbre qui nous cachait à la vue des autres.

Je faisais mine de rien voir, ces regards lourds de sens. Ces murmures à notre passage, un gamin tirant un vieux.

— Tu ne l’es pas’’ en s’arrêtant, tirant ses lèvres jusqu’à toucher son nez tout en boudant, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Il était trop mignon, pensa le plus vieux.

— Je l’ai dit à voix haute, ah’’ en soupirant, j’avais des insécurités comme tout le monde mais Miles ne laissait jamais rien passé. C’était la force de notre relation, la communication.

— Dans mon regard, tu n’es pas vieux. Tu vieillis en l’occurrence’’ son regard était rieur, j’ai roulé des yeux et il éclata de rire,- désolé, je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher’’ en toussant pour étouffer son rire sous mon regard charmé à chaque fois,- tu es magnifique. Tu es comme un bon vin, plus il vieillit plus il est bon à boire. Et puis, j’aime tes cheveux gris blancs qui commencent à apparaître petit à petit, tes yeux bleus qui me transpercent à chaque fois que je te regarde, tes mains si douces et si rugueuses sur ma peau surtout quand tu me prends’’ je le regardais, sa peau chocolatée montrait des signes de rougeurs sur les joues, évitant mon regard, gêner sûrement. J’ai posé ma main sur son épaule.

— Tu es tellement mignon’’ j’ai dit, il enleva ma main de son épaule gêné le pauvre en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure,- où tu as appris ça ?’’ j’étais intrigué alors que je prenais en coupe son menton pour qu’il puisse me regarder, oubliant le monde autour de nous.

— De mon ami Ganke’’ en riant nerveusement,- j’ai beaucoup aimé cette phrase et ça m’est restée en tête’’ en tortillant ses doigts nerveusement. J’avais oublié à quel point, il était nerveux devant moi quand il disait des choses si adorables. Alors qu’on marchait jusqu’à arriver vers l’arbre, notre coin tranquille.

— Alors, je suis un bon vin’’ en caressant sa joue, je sentais sa chaleur se dégager. Il était en feu, évitant à nouveau mon regard,- ça me plaît que tu me vois comme ça, mon tournesol’’ en s’approchant de lui, nez contre nez, mes lèvres fleurèrent de temps en temps les siennes. Son souffle saccadé contre mes joues, je sentais son cœur battre à toute vitesse,- j’ai envie de te goûter’’ en caressant sa lèvre inférieure de mon doigt qu’il agrippa avec ses dents,- tu as faim ?!’’ d’une voix douce, sensuelle. Il lâcha mon doigt, agrippant ma chemise pour arrêter sa nervosité, son front contre mon torse.

— Arrête de m’embêter’’ d’une voix d’enfant qui boudait.

— C’est comme ça que tu le vois’’ en posant ma main sur sa tête caressant son crâne. Il avait fait quatre tresses qui était charmant sur lui,- alors laisse-moi t’embêter encore un peu plus, mon ange’’ je l’ai plaqué contre le tronc d’arbre, il gémit qui fut étouffé par mes lèvres qui voulaient le dévorer. Mes mains glissèrent sur son dos, agrippant au passage ses fesses que je malaxais, l’attirant vers moi, frottant mon sexe contre le sien. Ses gémissements étaient étouffés par mes lèvres, ma langue jouant avec la sienne, parfois mordant sa lèvre inférieure obtenant un résultat satisfaisant. Ses bras entourèrent mon cou, je connaissais ses points faibles. Miles était fébrile contre moi, son souffle saccadé à chaque baiser que je lui donnais.

Je voulais le dévorer, ma jambe droite écarta les cuisses du plus jeune qui posa son front contre mon épaule murmurant mon nom sans arrêt même à entendre ce surnom qu’il m’avait donné Bee, essayant de ne pas gémir et alerter les gens autour de nous. Je passais ma langue sur son cou, ma main caressant son entrejambe, ses cuisses écrasaient ma main.

— Regarde-moi’’ il avait du mal à le faire, il leva sa tête, ses yeux étaient plein de désirs pour moi,- tu as faim ?!’’ un sourire sexy au coin voyant l’effet que je lui faisais.

— Oui,’’ à bout de souffle sentant ma main glissait dans son pantalon d’école,- Peter, on ne peut pas. Pas ici’’ son rire était nerveux.

— Bien sûr que non, mon tournesol’’ en posant délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes puis sa joue, son nez, son front le faisant rire. Le faisant, tombé au sol où quelques pétales de roses se soulevèrent. Je l’ai suivi, il roula jusqu’à moi, passant sa jambe droite sur mes cuisses, sa main droite posée sur mon torse ainsi que sa tête, reprenant son souffle.

— T’es pas gentil’’ sa voix était petite, douce, et enfantine en me regardant.

— Pourquoi je ne le suis pas, mon ange ?’’ en caressant son dos doucement jusqu’à ses fesses où j’ai senti son corps frémir.

— Tu me mets à chaque fois dans cet état’’ en boudant, pinçant mon téton. La douleur était moindre sous mon rire.

— Désolé,

— Tu ne l’es pas’’ il répondit tout tac à tac.

— Non, je ne le suis pas’’ en embrassant son front, ses mains caressaient maintenant mon torse. J’ai regardé quelques instants cet arbre où les pétales tombaient, tombant parfois sur nous.

— Sérieux, je me sens frustrer maintenant’’ en soupirant, Miles me regarda avec un son regard rieur,- tu dois prendre soin de moi, Peter’’ avec son magnifique sourire.

— Comme toujours mon tournesol’’ alors qu’il montait à califourchon sur moi, ses mains sur mon torse, ses fesses contre mon sexe se frottant contre, me faisant gémir. Il s’amusait, je le voyais bien.

— Je t’ai trop gâté’’ la voix responsable, celle de la raison.

— Ce n’est pas vrai’’ la voix irresponsable, celle de la déraison.

Ce gamin était trop des fois. Je le cherchais et quand j’arrêtais, c’était lui qui commençait. J’étais si content d’être avec lui. Même s’il y avait encore des problèmes à régler, on tenait bon. Ce sentiment que j’avais pour lui grandissait depuis trois ans. Je me sentais aux anges avec lui. Ce n’était pas douloureux comme mes autres relations parce que certainement, Miles n’avait pas les mêmes bagages que j’avais. J’étais sa première fois et j’espérais le rester jusqu’à la fin de ma vie. Mais d’une autre façon, je me culpabilisais pour lui, car je l’enfermais dans une seule relation juste la nôtre. C’était peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais je voulais que son monde ne voie qu’à traverser mes yeux, qu’à travers mon ressenti. Bien sûr qu’il y avait cette peur que Miles se lasse de moi, que ses parents découvrent notre relation.

C’était difficile de vivre les instants présents alors que je pensais à notre futur qui était incertain peut-être sans existence. Le présent comptait parce qu’on le vivait, le passé était déjà concrétisé, le futur était l’incertitude.

— Hey, arrête de penser à des choses négatives, je te connais, Bee’’ l’enfant en lui était ressortie avec cette phrase,- dis-moi !

— Des choses bêtes, je m’inquiète, c’est tout’’ d’un ton calme ne laissant pas apparaître cette peur qui était toujours là depuis leur première fois.

— Ça ne l’est pas si tu es’’ il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement,- perdu, triste quand tu me regardes. Je le vois, tu sais. Je ne suis plus un gamin qui ne comprend rien’’ se penchant pour venir m’embrasser, son regard fixa le mien, prêt de mes lèvres, il murmura,- tu me rends heureux, tu me fais me sentir aimer, désiré. Je me sens en sécurité avec toi et non, je vois cette pensée se former dans ta tête, je n’ai besoin que de toi’’ en m’embrassant à nouveau délicatement, soulevant légèrement ma lèvre inférieure avec ses dents,- sois fier de toi, Peter. Ce que je suis, c’est une partie grâce à toi. Ton amour pour moi me fait planer, me fait rêver. J’ai appris avec toi’’ son regard si doux, son sourire si suave que quelques larmes glissèrent jusqu’au sol, mouillant mes oreilles,- hey.

— Tu es incroyable’’ en caressant sa joue, ce gamin me mettait dans tous mes états.

— Je le suis, c’est grâce à toi. Tu m’as ouvert à l’amour, tu me l’as fait découvrir. Je me suis épanoui parce que tu étais là et tu l’es toujours. Tu ne me prends jamais de haut, tu m’expliques à chaque fois ce qui ne va pas pour faire tourner notre relation. L’expérience que j’ai, c’est ce que tu me donnes alors dorénavant je t’interdis de penser que je mérite quelqu’un de plus jeune, de mon âge parce que c’est bafoué ce qu’on est, Peter’’ d’un seul trait, soufflant à la fin,- je ne savais pas que j’avais ça en moi.

— Moi si, tu as un potentiel de dingue. Miles, il faut que tu aies un peu plus confiance en toi. Ce gamin que je vois devant moi’’ ma main posa sur sa nuque le faisant se pencher vers moi,- est si mature, si gentil, si attentionné même quand il pique sa crise’’ Miles éclata bien sûr de rire.

— Mais c’est comme ça que tu m’aimes’’ en frottant son nez contre le mien.

— Oui, définitivement’’ en l’entourant de mes bras.

…

La nuit venait à peine de tomber, j’ai laissé Miles chez ses parents. Je devais visiter ma tante et mon oncle. J’étais en plein embouteillage dans le centre-ville. C’était d’une ironie. J’ai écourté notre temps ensemble pour pouvoir aller les voir. J’avais une tendance à arriver en retard chez eux pas de ma faute. C’était toujours à cause de mon travail qui prenait mon temps. J’essayais de leur rendre visite au moins deux fois dans la semaine, mais parfois, c’était difficile parce que je devais inclure Miles. C’était assez drôle de voir des gens klaxonnaient, insultaient d’autres conducteurs. On était tous dans la même galère, mais il n’y avait que des rageux. Pour oublier toute cette atmosphère malsaine, je repensais à mes moments heureux avec ma tante et mon oncle. C’était dommage qu’ils avaient déménagé de la maison de mon enfance.

C’était normal puisque je n’habitais plus avec eux depuis longtemps. C’était trop grand pour deux personnes. C’était pour ça qu’ils avaient pris une maison avec un étage. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une chambre, une cuisine, une salle de bains, un salon et une salle à manger. C’était un endroit qui leur allait parfaitement. Ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps. J’avais essayé de reproduire le même schéma avec mon ancienne petite amie Mary Jane. L’adolescent en moi l’avait aimé d’une force déraisonnable alors que mon premier coup de cœur était Gwen Stacy. Elles étaient tellement différentes dans leur personnalité, leur façon de voir la vie. Avec Gwen, cela avait duré quelques mois, mais c’était des mois tellement intenses, tellement beaux. Je me souvenais plus pourquoi, je m’étais séparé de Gwen la petite blonde comme je l’aimais l’appeler. Elle trouvait ça très drôle.

Ma première fois avait été avec elle. On avait vécu quelques mois dans l’intensité de notre amour. C’était bizarre de dire que je ne voyais qu’à travers Gwen pendant des mois. J’étais vraiment aveugle. C’était brut, soutenu, viscérale. Une belle expérience pour l’adolescent que j’étais. Elle m’avait permis de voir d’autres choses, me donner de l’amour et du plaisir. Mon premier coup de cœur. C’était pour ça que ça n’avait pas trop durée alors qu’avec Mary Jane tout a été différent. Mon coup de cœur pour la belle rousse s’était transformé petit à petit en amour latent. Cela avait été dur de la conquérir puisqu’elle était déjà en couple. Je languissais pour elle pendant ma période scolaire. C’était Gwen puis Jefferson qui m’avait fait ouvert les yeux sur cet amour de Bisounours, c’était eux qui l’avaient dit, c’était leurs mots. Même aujourd’hui, j’entretenais une bonne relation avec Gwen alors qu’avec MJ, c’était différent.

Durant toute ma scolarité, je n’ai pas pu confesser mon amour pour la belle rousse. C’était des années plus tard par hasard alors que je dînais avec mon oncle Ben dans un restaurant que je l’avais retrouvé. Elle travaillait comme serveuse, c’était comme si cet amour s’était réveillé après des années d’endormissement. J’étais tellement contente de la voir que je m’étais comporté comme l’adolescent qui bafouillait quand il était en sa présence. Mon oncle avait bien profité du spectacle en rigolant discrètement de mon désarroi. J’avais été sous son charme à nouveau et ce jour-là, elle m’avait donné son numéro de téléphone pour rester en contact avec moi. C’était à partir de ce moment qu’on a eu notre premier rencard au clair de la lune. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus clicher, mais, elle et moi, on avait cliqué et on s’était donné une chance à notre relation. Bien sûr, il y avait des haut et des bas. Des moments de tristesse, des moments de bonheur, mais on arrivait toujours à trouver un issu.

Sauf le désir d’avoir un enfant, c’était ce qui nous avait perdu. C’était dangereux, on aurait vraiment du discuté de nos désirs, de nos plans. Pour être dans la même longueur d’onde. Quand elle m’avait dit qu’elle voulait des enfants, je l’avais expliqué que je ne voulais pas. Je crois qu’aucun de nous deux ne voulait voir la vérité en face. Mary Jane attendait que je change d’avis comme moi, j’attendais que Mary Jane change d’avis. C’était dangereux, cela nous avait blessés dans notre estime, dans notre ego. C’était comme si on attendait que l’autre se plie à sa volonté. Même aujourd’hui, on avait du mal à se voir sans entendre, ressentir cette douleur, ce goût amer dans notre ancienne relation. Aujourd’hui, MJ était heureuse avec Harry Osborn, un de mes amis du lycée que je voyais peu. Ils avaient une magnifique petite-fille de dix ans et un magnifique garçon de huit ans. Elle avait trouvé sa fin heureuse, il ne lui manquait que le mariage, mais ce n’était pas pour elle. Pas pour cette belle rousse flamboyante.

Il y avait cette pensée qui restait toujours dans ma tête que je ne voulais jamais émettre à voix haute. Et si Miles voulait aussi des enfants même s’il était jeune, il construisait déjà son avenir. Je ne voulais pas le rendre malheureux, le faire me détester. À mesure que le temps passé, Miles grandissait, ses pensées changeaient souvent. Et moi, je devenais vieux. C’était un fait, il n’y avait rien de mal à ce que je le pense, à ce que je le dise. L’amour que je ressentais pour l’adolescent ne faisait que grandir à chaque jour, à chaque semaine, à chaque mois, à chaque année. Ce que je ressentais était si fort que mes cauchemars étaient là plupart l’abandon de Miles, ne voulant plus être avec moi, que je lui avais gâché sa vie. C’était des insécurités que ne se taisaient jamais surtout quand je voyais mon tournesol interagir avec les personnes de son âge. J’étais comme vide essayant de cacher ma jalousie, mais Miles me connaissait trop bien pour son propre bien.

C’était vrai, je l’avais fait grandir dans cette relation. J’étais content que nous, on a pu évoluer sainement surtout de ma part quand t’as ta petite voix qui te dise à chaque fois « _Tu es un pervers_ », « _Tu le souilles de ta présence_ », « _Que tu n’es pas bien dans ta tête de vouloir coucher avec un gamin_ ». Je savais les risques, je les avais compris en sortant avec Miles qui était un mineur. Qu’importe si on s’aimait, qu’on se respectait, qu’on avait une relation saine. Le tribunal ne le verrait jamais de la même façon et je perdrais gros. Mon meilleur ami, le père de Miles m’aurait détesté, je décevrais mon oncle et ma tante et j’irais en prison. Alors oui, j’avais conscience de ces risques mais ce gamin était trop important pour moi pour laisser ma peur me guider. Je l’aimais à un point alors que je garais devant la maison de mon oncle. Je montais les escaliers pour aller sonner.

J’attendis quelques secondes, le temps était vraiment beau aujourd’hui. Le vent soufflait légèrement apportant de la fraîcheur à cette chaleur. La porte s’ouvrit sur un vieil homme avec ses cheveux blancs, un regard rieur.

— Peter, enfin, tu es là’’ dit son oncle qui le prit dans ses bras.

— Moi aussi mon oncle. C’est à cause des embouteillages’’ en rentrant dans la maison en enlevant les chaussures pour rester en chaussette. La maison était tellement fraîche,- il fait beau ici.

— Oui, ta tante se sentait pas bien à cause de la chaleur alors, on a mis un air conditionneur’’ dit-il me guidant vers la cuisine.

— Elle va mieux’’ j’étais inquiet.

— Oui, ne t’inquiète pas. On est allé voir un médecin, c’était juste cette chaleur qu’elle ne supporte pas’’ en rentrant dans la cuisine, voyant tante May préparer à manger. Maintenant que j’observais un peu mieux, mon oncle avait un tablier.

— Peter, je suis contente de te voir’’ dit ma tante alors que je m’approchais d’elle pour la prendre dans mes bras en contournant la table avec les chaises. Il y avait des casseroles dans les plaques chauffantes, un four, une micro-ondes à côté, une machine à café, le bonheur de ma tante, un grand placard et aussi un réfrigérateur qui faisait aussi le congélateur.

— Moi aussi, tante May’’ en regardant ce qu’ils préparaient,- je peux vous aider ?!

— Oh non, on a presque fini’’ dit mon oncle Ben qui alla aider sa femme.

— C’est vrai mon chéri, mais ce que tu peux faire c’est mettre la table’’ dit May en me souriant, elle était toujours en forme. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas les avoir donnés des petits enfants parce que même s’ils étaient, mon oncle et ma tante, ils étaient aussi mes parents. Ils avaient accepté mes mots à l’âge de mes dix-neuf ans, je ne voulais pas revivre ce que j’ai vécu avec mes parents décédés.

— Pas de problème, je vais juste nettoyer les mains’’ elle hocha la tête et j’étais sorti de la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain où il y avait une baignoire qui permettait de prendre aussi une douche grâce au rideau de douche et les toilettes à côté où j’avais une envie pressente, j’ai défait ma braguette, monta la lunette des toilettes pour faire pipi avant de le redescendre à nouveau. En face, il y avait également un lavabo et tout au fond la machine à laver et une corbeille pour le linge sale. J’ai ouvert l’eau pour mouiller mes mains avant de prendre le savon qui était posé sur une planche de bois pour me savonner avant de le reposer. J’avais bien nettoyé les mains puis j’ai pris la petite serviette suspendu par un crochet collé au mur pour me sécher les mains. Après ça, j’ai éteint la lumière avant de les rejoindre.

— On mange au salon ou ici ?!’’ j’ai demandé.

— Au salon, ici il fait trop chaud’’ dit ma tante. J’ai hoché la tête, j’avais l’impression de devenir un enfant à nouveau à chaque fois que j’étais en leur présence.

Donc, j’ai pris l’initiative d’aller dans le placard où était rangé la vaisselle pour prendre les assiettes, les verres, les couverts que j’ai mis sur un grand plateau pour le ramener au salon où il y avait une grande table avec huit chaises. Il y avait aussi un climatiseur parce que depuis quelques années, il faisait très chaud en été. Un fauteuil, c’était une sorte de grosse chaise très confortable en cuir que mon oncle aimait s’asseoir pour regarder, la télévision en face et un canapé pour au moins trois personnes devant, il y avait une table basse où en dessous, il y avait quelques livres et des magazines. Par la fenêtre, je pouvais voir le petit jardin que les deux avaient. C’était une maison vraiment agréable à vivre. Le sien était tellement différent, je passais plus mon temps à mon boulot qu’à la maison.

J’ai bien mis les trois assiettes sur la table, les fourchettes, les cuillères et les couteaux ainsi que les verres. Puis, j’étais revenu sur mes pas pour aller chercher une carafe d’eau et le vin blanc dans le réfrigérateur ainsi que le vin rouge dans le placard.

— Tu ne m’as pas dit à quelle heure le plombier viendra demain ?’’ demanda tante May en tournant la viande.

— Vers 9 h 30 par là,’’ répondit oncle Ben en ouvrant le four où il y avait le gratin de pommes.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?’’ j’ai demandé en prenant le vin, regardant ma tante faire cuire les steaks à la poêle.

— Il y a eu quelques fuites d’eau dans notre chambre, la salle de bain et même ici’’ répondit tante May.

— Ce n’est pas ce que tu penses, Peter’’ dit mon oncle me connaissant bien,- ce n’était pas la chute de Niagara’’ en posant le plat sorti du four sur une planche de bois.

— Cette maison, quand vous l’avez pris, elle était vielle’’ dis-je en prenant quelques torchons que j’ai tendus à mon oncle qui me remercia.

— Non, c’est juste qu’il y a eu des travaux avant notre arrivée et tu sais, à quel point les travaux mal fait est une vraie catastrophe’’ dit tante May en mettant les steaks sur une assiette très grande.

— C’est quoi ce bruit’’ dit mon oncle.

— C’est mon ventre’’ dis-je alors qu’ils rigolaient un peu avant que tout le monde ne parte dans le salon.

Je les entendais rigoler en allant dans le salon. Je pensais à quel point, je n’avais pas de sœur ni de frère. J’étais l’enfant unique. Je ne saurais jamais ce que s’était de jouer entre fratries, les disputes, les soirées pyjamas, les combats grandioses sur le lit ou les parties de Mario Kart sur la DS. Moi ce que je faisais, c’était d’inventer des jeux dans le jardin, je construisais des royaumes de Playmobil. Je n’étais pas seul, j’avais mon oncle et ma tante, mais eux étaient déjà dans la vie adulte même si j’avais des amis, je ne pourrais jamais le savoir. Peut-être que s’était pour ça que j’avais du mal quand il y avait une foule monstre ou que je voulais rester seul chez-moi. Je faisais toujours des crises de paniques causé par la mort de mes parents, mais avec le temps, ces crises venaient moins souvent.

Mes parents Richard et Mary Parker. J’avais un vague souvenir d’eux. Ma mère était une belle femme, très gentille, très attentionnée. C’était facile avec ma mère à cet âge ce que je voulais dire, il n’y avait eu jamais de mauvaises passes. C’était quelqu’un de formidable, à l’écoute, compréhensive, drôle. C’était les seules émotions que je ressentais quand je pensais à elle. Mon père, quelqu’un de génial, de drôle, de sensible, qui aimait lire et écrire. Écouter de la musique, faire du vélo avec moi. Un père formidable de ce dont je m’en souvenais. Et puis quand les deux essayait de me faire rire, faire un concert improviser dans le salon, le seul spectateur qui applaudissait sur leur blague, c’était moi.

Quand je venais ici, la maison s’illuminait autour de cette table. On parlait beaucoup de nous, de nos vies, mais aussi de sujets plus généraux, de société. Nos conversations n’étaient pas forcément sans sens. On riait énormément depuis leur retraite, ils prenaient la vie comme cela venait même si des fois, il y avait de la tension dans le couple, mon oncle et ma tante arrivait toujours à trouver le mot juste. Chaque mois, il venait ici avec Miles pour faire une soirée pizza le samedi. Les parents du gamin étaient très proches de ma famille. C’était d’une culpabilité à chaque fois que je ramenais mon tournesol ici. C’était un vrai dilemme, mais à chaque fois tout se passait bien. On ne faisait rien qui pourrait mettre en doute notre relation. Je me demandais encore comment Miles pouvait me laisser permettre de le malmener dans ces soirées. J’étais un vrai gamin en sa présence. Il savait bouder sous le regard attendrissant de ma famille.

— Alors, Peter’’ dit mon oncle Ben qui coupait un bout de steak pour manger avec le gratin aux pommes de terre avec du fromage gratiné,- tu as quelqu’un dans ta vie depuis Mary Jane’’ c’était une question qui ne revenait pas souvent sachant que je me braquais comme le gamin que j’étais.

— Non, je me sens bien tout seul’’ je n’avais aucun mal à mentir. On passe tout notre temps à mentir la plupart du temps même si je m’en voulais des fois.

— Arrête de l’embêter avec cette question, Ben’’ dit tante May doucement en regardant son homme.

— Quoi ! Je veux juste savoir la vie de notre neveu’’ en croquant dans son steak. May soupira, mais sourit.

— Et ton travail, Peter’’ demanda ma tante.

— Bien, j’essaye de passer plus de temps chez moi qu’au boulot, mais vous me connaissez’’ ils hochèrent la tête,- j’adore faire ce que je fais. Et vous ?!

— Oh tu sais la routine’’ murmura May en regardant mon oncle, elle toucha sa main. C’était un geste affectueux qu’ils faisaient souvent depuis mon enfance s’i je me souvenais bien.

— Mais une belle routine, j’ai la femme que j’aime dans ma vie. J’ai bien vécu’’ dit-il en souriant, j’ai roulé des yeux. Ces deux-là étaient irrécupérables.

Eux aussi n’avaient pas d’enfant, c’était peut-être pour ça qu’ils avaient bien pris que je ne voulais pas d’enfant. Mais ils m’ont bien élevé quand même. Je n’ai jamais rencontré mes grands-parents. Ils étaient morts avant ma naissance. C’était triste.

— Allez prendre une chambre vous deux’’ j’ai dit dans le ton de la rigolade. Ma tante me regarda tendrement alors que mon oncle essayait de ne pas s’étouffer. _Je te jure cette famille_ , en pensant affectueusement.

…

Je devais faire le ménage de printemps. Mon appartement était propre mais pour ma santé et pour mon bien être, je devais le faire. Alors j’ai ressemblé dans un seau, les produits de ménagers. Mon objectif parce que j’avais un article ou plutôt un portfolio d’images que je devais rendre vers 17 heures. C’était des photos de fête traditionnel. Alors, j’avais une petite astuce qui me réussissait bien. Trente minute pour tout faire cela me motivait. Mettant l’alarme, j’ai commencé par le linge sale que j’avais dans la corbeille depuis deux semaines. J’ai fait tourner une machine. En profitant, je suis allé dans le salon pour faire la poussière sur les étagères me demandant pourquoi j’avais des meubles qui prenaient vite la poussière. Mon téléphone vibra, je suis allé le prendre, c’était un message enfin plusieurs d’un gamin trop désespérer apparemment.

**Mon tournesol**

_Peter, t’es là ???????? Je m’ennuie en cours._ 🥱 Envoyé à _13h45_

 _S’il te plaît réponds-moi, s’il te plaît, s’il te plaît_.😢 Envoyé à _13h46_

Ce gamin ne m’avait même pas laissé le temps de prendre mon téléphone qu’il envoyait des messages.

**Mon tournesol**

_Bee, réponds-moi. Je crois que la prof me regarde de travers._ 🙄 Envoyé à _13h46_

C’était une précaution à prendre mais pour rentrer dans les messages que Miles m’envoyait, je devais taper un code comme pour lui. On était jamais trop prudent surtout lui.

**Bee**

_Mon ange concentre-toi au lieu de me déranger._ Envoyé à _13h48_

**Mon tournesol**

😱 Envoyé à _13h49_

J’ai rigolé en voyant le smiley. Ce gamin était vraiment un dramaturge. Toujours si drôle.

**Bee**

_ Miles, je fais le ménage. _ Envoyé à  _ 13h51 _

**Mon tournesol**

_ Mais  _ 😢 _ , j’ai jamais vu une prof aussi ennuyante. J’ai une heure avec elle. Entretiens-moi, Bee. _ Envoyé à  _ 13h51. _

Il était en train d’attendre mes messages, le connaissant, il s’ennuyait vraiment, mais je ne devais pas entretenir sa désillusion que c’était moi qui devais l’amuser. Et puis, bientôt, il sortirait du cours. Ce gamin était désespérant.

**Bee**

🖐️ Envoyé à _13h52_

**Mon tournesol**

_ D’accord, je vais me comporter, mais je peux venir chez toi. J’ai deux heures de permanence. J’ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Je peux venir chez toi. _ 😊  Envoyé à  _ 13h52 _

Bien sûr que j’allais dire oui, mais je savais pourquoi il venait. Soit je l’avais complètement perverti soit c’était ses hormones.

**Bee**

_ D’accord. _ Envoyé à  _ 13h53 _

**Mon tournesol**

😍 🤗 Envoyé à _13h53_

Je devais terminer mon ménage avant qu’il n’arrive. Ce gamin savait me prendre par les sentiments. J’ai regardé l’alarme que j’avais mise, j’étais dans le temps et j’ai continué en lavant les tables, le plan de travail, éviers, toilettes et douche. Pour la fin, c’était les miroirs dans ma chambre. Je savais que je n’aurais pas tout le temps. Peut-être que c’était une bonne idée que Miles vienne comme ça, il pourra m’aider. J’avais perdu la notion du temps, il n’y avait plus d’alarmes quand j’ai entendu la sonnette retentir. J’étais dans la salle de bain en train de nettoyer le miroir. J’ai déposé la serviette microfibres avant d’aller ouvrir.

— Oui, c’est qui ?!’’ je le faisais exprès.

— Salut, Peter’’ dit la voix du gamin qui était trop joyeux, je l’ai ouvert en bas ainsi que la porte de mon appartement l’attendant. C’était au troisième étage. L’ascenseur s’ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sous le regard brillant de mon tournesol qui était essoufflé. Il se jeta dans mes bras en m’embrassant.

— Je suis tellement content de te voir’’ il était essoufflé, le prenant dans les bras, fermant la porte derrière nous. Son sac de l’école tomba par terre.

— Tu es en sueur.

— Oui, j’ai dû courir’’ en passant ses doigts à travers mes cheveux bruns gris. Il aimait faire ça.

— Pourquoi ?’’ j’étais intrigué, il me fit un magnifique sourire innocent.

— Bah, je n’ai qu’une heure de permanence’’ en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

— Miles, sérieux pourquoi tu m’as dit deux heures alors !’’ j’étais déçu de lui.

— Ne sois pas déçu de moi. J’avais envie de te voir’’ en serrant ses bras sur mon cou, ses jambes serraient mon bassin,- si je t’aurais dit que c’était une heure jamais tu ne me laisseras venir et comme je suis ici’’ un sourire sexy en embrassant brièvement mes lèvres,- tu ne vas pas me faire partir’’ sa voix était douce quasi-triste, des yeux de chiots. J’ai roulé des yeux,- merci.

— De toute façon je n’ai pas le choix, mais tu as…’’ l’adolescent me coupa.

— Quinze minute avec toi, je sais. C’est pour ça que je suis venu aussi vite’’ en faisant une petite danse en allant à la cuisine pour aller boire de l’eau. J’ai soupiré, ce gamin était vraiment un cas.

Perdu dans mes pensées, il était revenu le sourire aux lèvres, prenant ma main me guidant sûrement dans ma chambre.

— Miles’’ j’essayais de le réprimander, mais j’étais vraiment nul dans ce rôle.

— Bee, j’ai pensé à toi durant toute cette matinée qui ne finissait pas’’ en se tournant vers moi, marchant an arrière tenant ma main droite,- s’il te plaît’’ comment quelqu’un pouvait demander ça avec une telle innocence, mais d’une nécessité accablante.

— Tu me cherches vraiment’’ il éclata de rire en lâchant ma main, ouvrant la chambre, l’air frais rentré par les fenêtres que j’avais laissés ouvert.

J’aimais vraiment beaucoup son uniforme de collégien, il était tellement sexy, élégant, enfantin en même temps. Il avait toujours une chemise en coton blanche à manche longue avec une cravate bleue. Puis une autre chemise sans manche en tissu gris et une veste  bleu sombre par-dessus. Un pantalon gris avec des chaussures rouge sombre.

— Tu regardes quoi’’ en s’asseyant au bord de mon lit me regardant.

— Non,

— Quoi ! Ah, tu veux me déshabiller’’ en me faisant un clin d’œil. Il n’était plus ce gamin si innocent qui me posait plein de question. Où était passé ce Miles ?,- fais-toi plaisir’’ en me fixant, son sourire espiègle. Je n’allais pas me faire malmener par un adolescent de seize ans quand même. J’étais l’adulte ici.

Je me suis approché de lui doucement, je me suis agenouillé devant lui, il me tendit l’un de ses pieds pour que je puisse enlever sa chaussure droite puis sa chaussure gauche. Il fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi je n’enlevai pas les chaussettes blanches. J’avais lu dans un article que si les pieds étaient au chaud, l’orgasme venait plus vite avec notre partenaire. Je voulais l’essayer et puis, ses chaussettes étaient trop mignonnes avec ces smileys. Je me suis levé, ma main prit en coupe son menton, me regardant rieur et désespéré en même temps. Je le connaissais trop bien. Mes lèvres virent toucher les siennes délicatement, avant de le pencher pour qu’il s’allonge au lit. J’entrepris de baisser son pantalon où il monta ses fesses avant de le mettre sur une chaise. J’avais toujours conscience qu’il devait aller à l’école après.

Depuis ses treize ans, les poils de Miles poussaient doucement sur ses jambes, son pubis, son ventre, ses bras. Elles étaient toute douce.

— Est-ce que Miles veut parler ?’’ c’était un jeu qu’on aimait jouer.

— Non,’’ riant doucement faisant trembler son corps.

— Est-ce que Miles veut être ma poupée ?’’ je l’ai regardé, il hocha la tête frénétiquement que j’essayais de ne pas rigoler. Il le voulait vraiment.

— Est-ce que Miles veut gémir ?’’ il hocha la tête de nouveau parce que c’était difficile pour lui de tenir sans gémir surtout s’il y avait une punition.

— Monte un peu ta tête, mon ange’’ dis-je en prenant un oreiller que j’ai mis en dessous de lui. Sa tête se posa sur le coussin. Lui faisant un petit étage. Je voulais essayer quelque chose que j’ai imaginé. Il me regarda me déshabiller complètement alors que lui avait encore son haut. Ma main caressa sa jambe montant vers sa cuisse puis vers son torse avant de se poser sur ses lèvres,- j’ai envie de m’amuser avec toi !

Il me regardait monter sur le lit, mettre ma jambe de l’autre côté de son bras. J’étais quasi assis sur lui enfin mes jambes me supportaient et lui avait compris ce que j’attendais de lui. Je m’approchais un peu plus de lui, mon sexe en semi-érection caressant les lèvres de Miles. Il commença à déposer quelques baisers sur mon pénis, le cajolant maintenant tout raide, puis le goûta. Sa langue jouait avec, lapant parfois délicatement mon gland. C’était une merveilleuse sensation qui parcourrait mon corps. C’était un endroit sensible. Puis, Miles de sa langue rose lécha verticalement de bas en haut en faisant des petits mouvements de langue sur mon gland pour venir frotter sur sa bouche. Abandonnant de temps en temps mon pénis pour jouer avec mes testicules, les embrasser, et même les caresser. Mon corps m’envoyait des spasmes, coupant mon souffle. Ce gamin était devenu trop doué à ce jeu.

Il voyait mon excitation ne tenant plus, il mit mon pénis dans sa bouche. Sa langue tournoyait sur mon gland. J’ai mis mes mains derrière sa tête le guidant, je sentais mon pénis glissait dans sa cave buccale, toute chaude. Ses gémissements étaient étouffés par ma verge. Il commença à me sucer de bas en haut alors que mes mains l’accompagnaient montant sa tête pour venir rencontrer mon pubis. J’étais en feu, mon corps était en chaleur. Je ne savais pas que j’avais besoin de ça. Même maintenant, je donnais une leçon sexuelle à Miles. La bouche de l’adolescent était d’une délicatesse, mes mains s’accéléraient à appuyer sur sa tête pour faire rentrer et sortir mon pénis. Ses mains, qui étaient libres, caressaient mes fesses et mes tétons. Je gémissais à ne plus pouvoir.

Mes râlements de plaisir se faisaient de plus en plus présents. On était en synchronisation, les mouvements étaient plus accélérés, plus intensifier. Je sentais des spasmes parcourir mon sexe que j’ai joui au fond de sa gorge, déversant mon sperme que je le sentais engloutir mon sperme avidement. Je me suis retiré doucement alors qu’il léchait les dernières gouttes au coin de ses lèvres. Je me suis penché pour venir l’embrasser et pour la même occasion goûter à mon propre sperme. Ce gamin allait me faire une crise cardiaque à mon âge. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne, ses doigts caressaient ma tête, mon dos, ses jambes sans le vouloir, frotter contre mon sexe sensible.

— Monte un peu ton dos’’ ce qu’il fit, j’ai mis un oreiller puis celui que j’ai pris qui était en dessous de sa tête.

Il reprenait doucement son souffle, mon corps tremblait de mon orgasme, mais je voulais qu’on continue. Ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes, amoureux, attendrissant, plein d’envie pour moi. J’ai fait descendre son boxeur, son érection sortit pointant verticalement, palpitant à l’air frais qui lui fit gémir. Quelques gouttes de semences coulaient, son envie était palpable. Ses joues mates étaient rouges, une coloration vraiment magnifique chez lui. Comme un rouge bordeaux avec sa peau caramélisée. J’ai écarté ses cuisses pour me mettre entre eux. Mes mains glissèrent sous son haut pour venir caresser ses tétons. Il était en feu, je le voyais. J’enlevai la veste, et la chemise grise, déboutonnant quelques boutons de sa chemise blanche. Je voulais qu’il la porte. J’ai fait glisser son corps à nouveau vers moi. Ses oreillers étaient parfaits pour qu’il soit soulevé un peu.

Ma bouche vint sucer les mamelons bruns de Miles qui arqua son dos. Il était vraiment sensible à cet endroit. Ses gémissements se soulevaient dans la chambre à coucher. Je suçais, léchais, pinçais, mordillais même avec mes dents doucement, le faisant arquer un peu plus son dos, ses jambes s’enfonçant dans le matelas. Je sentais son cœur battre à la chamade. Sa respiration était saccadée, ma langue parcourait le chemin inversé, léchant son ventre jusqu’à arriver à son pubis où son pénis palpitait d’être senti aussi seul. Ma langue monta et descendit de sa verge, le pauvre, ses gémissements devenaient rauques, mais je voulais qu’il vienne qu’avec mon pénis à l’intérieur de lui. Mes mains le soulevèrent un peu plus, goûtant à son entrée bien rosée.

Mon regard fixait dans le sien, le voyant vouloir dire mon nom alors que je goûtai à son anus qui se contractait voulant mon sexe. Je lapais doucement son entrée, parfois enfonçant progressivement ma langue ou parfois un doigt qui s’ouvrait à mon intrusion. Son torse se soulevait et redescendait à un rythme effréné, il ne pouvait pas tenir mon regard qu’il ferma les yeux. Je sentais mon pénis prendre de la vigueur, ce que je lui faisais m’exciter. J’ai pris du lubrifiant que j’ai mis à faire couler contre sa raie des fesses. C’était fascinant de voir son anus absorber une bonne partie. Mes doigts s’enfoncèrent en lui pour le préparer un peu plus. Son corps bougeait dans tous les sens voulant, soit échapper, soit rencontrer mes doigts. Sa verge palpitait, sa semence coulait toujours un peu plus. Je pouvais écarter juste un peu mes deux doigts pour voir son anus se dilater essayant de s’adapter à la nouvelle position.

— Tourne-toi’’ c’était un ordonne qu’il accomplît tant bien que mal sous ses râlements. Son ventre se trouva sur les oreilles, son visage dans les draps, ses fesses étaient un peu élevées,- tes bras contre ton corps’’ ce qu’il fit. Ses fesses caramélisées étaient tellement rondes, tellement douces, tellement exquises. Mes mains les malaxaient, les écartant un peu pour voir son anus se contractaient, demandant ma verge au fond de lui. Le lubrifiant coulait dans les draps alors que je posais une de mes mains sur une fesse pour l’écarter, mon autre main, qui tenait mon pénis, commença à s’introduire en lui progressivement. Mes deux mains se posèrent sur son bassin pour faire rencontrer mes cuisses avec ses fesses, je sentais mon sexe tout au fond de lui.

Je sentais son corps tremblait sous mes mains, ses gémissements étouffés par les draps, ses bras le tenant à peine. Je caressais un peu son dos, ses fesses étaient bien remontées, ses jambes tremblaient aussi. J’entendais ses gémissements plaintifs alors que je n’avais pas bougé, regarder mon pénis être entouré par son anus rougi qui était bien dilaté maintenant. Un rond parfait qui savait accueillir ma verge. Je commençais doucement à venir en lui, écartant ses parois, mes mains sur son bassin. Mes mains blanches se contrastaient avec sa peau brune. Les claquements entre ses fesses et mes cuisses m’excitaient. Ses fesses bougeaient à chaque coup que je lui donnais, j’aimais cette sensation d’être prisonnier de son anus qui essayait de me garder à l’intérieur de lui. Son corps rencontrait le mien comme une vague qui partait et venait.

Miles baissa la tête, sa main était partie caressait son pénis, mais je ne l’ai pas laissé, je le voulais qu’il vienne qu’avec mon sexe. Sa chemise blanche était descendue un peu avec son corps pencher. J’accélérais un peu pour donner quelques coups alors qu’il couinait, gémissait, râlait jusqu’à aller doucement s’enfonçant à l’intérieur de lui, lui faisant se longer dans le lit. Il gémit sentant ma verge sortir de lui dans un bruit de succion. Je voyais déjà quelques traces de ma semence sortir de lui. Je m’allongeai sur lui, la pointe de mon gland ouvrant à nouveau le passage, écartant ses muscles, dilatant un peu plus son anus. Ses bras étaient contre son corps, il frottait contre le lit. Je trouvais ça mignon, il essayait de se soulager un peu. Je le laissais quelques instants avant de lui gifler la fesse gauche qu’il gémit de douleur.

— Ne te frotte pas’’ dis-je durement alors qu’il hochait la tête en chouinant un peu, je voyais déjà sa pensée disant que ce n’était pas juste.

J’écartais un peu plus ses cuisses avec mes jambes sentant mon sexe s’engloutir un peu plus à l’intérieur de lui. Je commençais à donner des coups, léchant sa nuque. Il couinait d’envie, gémissait de torture alors que moi, je me torturais de ne pas venir trop tôt parce que je voulais continuer. Son corps était tout chaud contre le mien. Je mordais un peu son épaule droite alors que mon pénis rentrait et sortait de lui. Je sentais son anus s’étirait à chaque fois que je sortais un peu, c’était une sensation divine. Nos corps se mouvaient à l’unisson. Je voyais qu’il bavait un peu au coin des lèvres, ses mains même contre son corps ma consigne, agrippaient les draps. Ses phalanges devenaient un peu plus blanches. Son corps venait rencontrer le mien. Les claquements étaient de plus en plus serrés, plus sec que je me suis levé un peu, mes mains tenant les bras de Miles pour accélérer la cadence. Je voulais le posséder.

Son corps se balançait à mesure que mes coups s’accéléraient, s’intensifier. Mon pénis s’ensoufrait à l’intérieur de lui, son anus devenait de plus en plus large. J’écartais tout sur mon passage sentant mon sperme coulait à l’intérieur de lui. J’étais en feu, le maltraitant quelques fois, bougeant mes bras frénétiquement, le laissant sans doute des marques. Mes coups se ralentissaient, allant de plus en plus doucement en lui. Cherchant une autre sensation, ma verge était dans un fourneau de chair, ses parois se contractaient, m’engloutissant. Je voulais tellement venir alors que Miles gémissait à perdre la voix, mes mains tenaient fermement les bras de Miles, le faisant gémir de douleur alors que je commençais à accélérer, à le stimuler à nouveau ce corps tremblant devant moi que je prenais sans difficulté.

Je forçais le passage de nouveau, je doublais mes coups, ses fesses devenaient de plus en plus mauves, je me pressais contre lui, son anus était maintenant tout rouge tellement pénétrable, tellement susceptible, tellement sensible. Je poussais ma verge dans cette texture tellement délicate, tellement chaude. Mes coups étaient plus enfouis, plus approfondis, plus amplifiais. Mon pénis, qui était large et épais, ouvrait ses muqueuses, me laissant le prendre plus durement, plus sec. Ses parois devenaient de plus en plus étroites alors que je venais en lui, mes mains s’enfoncèrent dans ses bras. Je sentais son cri de plaisir, de bonheur, de douleur. Alors que je me retirais de lui, voyant son anus béant qui se contractait, rouge où dégoulinait mon sperme me donnait à nouveau envie de venir.

Je me suis allongé à côté de lui, regardant son corps se soulevait. Il se tourna vers moi, m’embrassant à perdre l’haleine. Sa langue jouant avec la mienne. Sa jambe passant contre mes cuisses. Sa main caressant mon ventre.

— C’était génial’’ à bout de souffle sentant encore le sperme coulait de son anus. Ses fesses, ses bras lui faisaient un peu mal, mais c’était gérable.

— Tant mieux’’ en caressant son dos vaguement,- tu es plus calme.

— Oui, épuisé. Tu m’as maltraité, Bee’’ en rigolant de bon cœur alors que je rentrais à nouveau mes doigts à l’intérieur de lui, le faisant gémir coupant son rire. Mes mains étaient plein de fluides corporelles,- c’est sensible’’ en murmurant sa bouche contre ma poitrine, fermant les yeux.

— Je sais, je me demande si on le fait à nouveau, comment tu te sentiras après?!’’ dis-je intrigué en embrassant son front. Mes mains, toujours explorant ses parois qui continuaient à serrer et à se desserrer.

— Tu veux que je manque l’école’’ en le regardant avec un sourire espiègle,- ça me pose pas de problème’’ en se penchant vers moi pour venir m’embrasser.

— Tu es vraiment mon gamin en or’’ dis-je alors qu’il rigolait, je le tenais dans mes bras, sentant toujours son corps fébrile qui tremblait d’extase.

— Alors, tu es mon homme en or’’ alors qu’on s’embrassait à nouveau. Ce baiser était plus calme, plus tendre. Nous laissant, nous apprivoiser dans le calme de la chambre. L’air frais parcourait nos corps.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S'il y a des fautes, informez-moi. Sinon bonne lecture...

« _**Quand on sera vieux, je te dirai que tu étais l’amour de ma vie !**_ »

À la sortie de l’école, quelqu’un de ma classe m’interpella pour venir me dire qu’il désirait m’invitait pour son anniversaire. Je me suis fait une joie d’y répondre que j’y allais. Je l’avais remercié de sa gentillesse attention. Je lui ai dit au revoir, il y avait tellement d’élèves qui sortaient à cette heure. C’était une agréable journée qui se terminait bien.

— Miles, attends-moi’’ cria mon meilleur ami. Je me suis retourné pour le faire galérer à sortir de l’école avec tout ce monde. Il souffla en arrivant vers moi,- merci de m’avoir attendu.

— De rien’’ j’ai rit un peu le voyant essoufflé,- Ganke, il faut vraiment que tu te remettes au sport’’ il me regarda, choqué.

— Tu veux me tuer, tu sais à quel point, je déteste le sport’’ en passant son bras sur mon cou, me faisant rire. Ganke était quelqu’un qui détestait faire de l’activité physique, il préférait jouer à la console, lire, écrire. Faire des activités qui stimulaient son cerveau, pas les activités qui faisaient suer son corps,- tu as l’air heureux !’’ il dit alors qu’on marchait dans une longue rue avant d’aller prendre le bus.

— Je viens de me faire inviter par un camarade de classe’’ dis-je en soupirant, le regardant.

— Tu as de la chance. Il n’y a rien qui se passe dans notre classe’’ en boudant.

— Tu veux venir’’ c’était tout à fait normal que je l’invite. C’était mon meilleur ami, j’aimais le traîner avec moi parce que sinon, Ganke aurait préféré rester chez lui dans sa chambre à jouer à la console. Moi aussi, j’aimais faire ça, mais il y avait des moments où je préférais me vider la tête pour ne pas me surcharger comme la dernière fois. J’étais tellement angoissé, anxieux que je m’étais embrouillé avec un surveillant qui voulait me faire revenir dans ma classe alors que j’attendais mon ami. J’avais tellement mal pris son ton que quand elle a essayé de me prendre par le bras, j’ai vu rouge et je l’ai poussé. C’était une semaine d’exclusion, plein de devoir. Mes parents ont été déçus de moi, mais ce n’était pas de ma faute. Je vivais trop dans l’intensité de toujours rendre les devoirs à temps, être à l’heure en cours, écouter les profs.

Mélanger à mes hormones qui ne cessaient de m’échauffer à chaque fois que quelqu’un me regardait de travers, que quelqu’un parlait de moi, que quelqu’un essayait de me draguer. Surtout la dernière parce que bon sang, je sortais déjà avec quelqu’un. Je ne pouvais pas le crier haut et fort pour que tout le monde l’attende. Même mon meilleur ami ne le savait pas alors que je mourrais d’envie de le faire. Peut-être un jour, je voyais mal Ganke allait parler de ma relation avec Peter s’il le savait, mais hélas même le connaissant, je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir. Je n’allais pas mentir, bien sûr, j’étais déçu de ne pas montrer à mes parents avec qui je sortais, je ne les ai même pas encore dit que j’aimais aussi les hommes au moins ça, Ganke le savait. Il était quelqu’un qui me supportait, un ami dont j’avais besoin pour me supporter émotionnellement. J’étais conscient de notre relation, du danger des autres, mais j’arrivais pas à savoir à quel point. J’étais dans mon monde comme Peter aimait tellement me le dire.

J’avais mes propres problèmes à régler. Quand l’école devenait une jungle bruyante et effrayante. Personne ne te voyait comme tu ne voyais personne. J’étais plus absorbé par mes problèmes pour regarder autour de moi. Entre mes crises d’angoisse que j’avais la nuit, parce que j’avais peur de rater la sonnerie du réveil pour ne pas manquer l’école, faire les devoirs chaque jour parce que les profs aimaient nous donner des tonnes de travail, rester jusqu’à trois heures du matin pour bien réviser les leçons pour réussir les examens. Je me rappelle d’un jour, c’était un mercredi, j’avais un contrôle de maths de deux heures, je n’ai pas pu me réveiller alors que j’avais révisé pendant deux semaines, mais la fatigue accumulée durant ces mois, je n’avais pas entendu mon alarme. Et le plus frustrant, je m’étais réveillé à dix heures pour aller en cours d’histoire. Je m’étais senti si trahi par moi-même. J’étais tellement frustré que j’avais pleuré, j’ai même en voulu à mes parents de ne pas avoir réveillé.

J’ai eu un zéro, mes parents n’ont pas essayé de comprendre pourquoi je l’avais eu pensant que je voulais me prélasser dans mon lit. Et une semaine après, alors que je faisais le petit-déjeuner du matin, je me suis évanouie dans la cuisine. J’ai pu reprendre conscience grâce à ma mère qui m’appelait inquiète. Sa voix douce était tout ce que j’avais besoin, j’étais juste stressé et quand je suis stressé mon cerveau avait tendance à s’éteindre quelques minutes pour se rallumer à nouveau. Heureusement, que je ne m’étais pas blessé. Elle m’avait donné un verre de lait frais que j’ai senti passé agréablement me réveillant progressivement et alors que ma mère voulait que je reste à la maison, j’ai fait l’inverse, je suis allé en cours parce que je ne voulais pas rater les cours. Parce que quand je le faisais, je n’arrivais pas à comprendre une leçon.

— Tu veux que je vienne avec toi à cette fête’’ j’ai hoché la tête alors qu’on attendait le bus,- je sais pas.

— Aller, G. Tu vas t’amuser avec moi’’ avec un grand sourire posant ma main sur son épaule.

— Les fêtes d’anniversaire se ressemblent tous’’ dit-il en grognant, remettant ses lunettes en place qui glissait sur son nez de temps en temps.

— Tu sais très bien qu’on a besoin de décompresser, G’’ en me plaignant, je voulais vraiment qu’il vienne,- si tu viens, je peux même venir chez toi un week-end pour jouer à la console, faire des jeux de rôle’’ en lui donnant mon magnifique sourire quand j’essayais de négocier avec lui.

— Attends’’ il pensa quelques secondes, me regardant, fronçant les sourcils,- tu ne m’as pas dit que tes week-ends sont réservés’’ j’ai hoché la tête, mais j’avais besoin que mon ami sorte un peu. Je le voyais trop se renfermer sur lui. Il pensait que je ne les entendais pas, je voulais juste leur fermer leur gueule, mais connaissant mon ami, il ne voulait jamais que je m’embrouille avec ces élèves stupides.

Je détestais la façon que certains élèves surtout certaines filles qui parlaient mal de lui. En lui disant qu’il était trop gros, qu’il était d’une mocheté, qu’aucune fille ne voudra jamais sortir avec lui. Parfois, dans ces moments-là, je ne pouvais pas me contenir quand je le voyais baisser la tête, je partais au quart de tour, en leur disant, que si elles continuaient comme ça, elles allaient finir vieille, toute seule, qu’aucun homme ne voudrait d’eux à cause de leur méchanceté gratuite. Qu’elles étaient des personnes moches, cruelles à l’intérieur et j’ai même dit, j’étais tellement fier que si elles attaquaient mon meilleur ami, c’était qu’elles voyaient leur propre insécurités alors que Ganke brillait, était conscient de son corps, mais en paix. Il vivait sa vie sans mettre en tête qu’il était moche tous les jours, que personne n’allait s’intéresser à lui. Il avait conscience de plein de choses, il travaillait dessous pour devenir une meilleure version de lui-même. Juste pour se sentir bien dans sa peau.

— Oui, mais je veux avoir mon meilleur ami avec moi’’ en le regardant, mettant mes deux mains jointes sur mon menton le suppliant du regard. J’essayais de passer du temps avec Peter le week-end pour essayer de solidifier notre couple. On ne se voyait vraiment pas beaucoup mais quand on se voyait tout était intense. J’aimais cette façon que notre couple fonctionner. Il n’y avait pas trop ni pas assez. Je me suis adapté, je ne voulais pas être le gamin arrogant, chiant qui empêchait Peter de faire ce qu’il voulait. Il y avait notre couple, il y avait moi et il y avait lui. Peter avait fait en sorte que je comprenne toutes ces nuances. J’étais encore très naïf dans notre relation, j’apprenais avec lui. J’avais de plus en plus confiance en moi dans cette relation, car l’adulte me faisait sentir en sécurité, m’écoutait, me comprenait.

— Miles’’ sa voix monta dans les graves en bougeant ses mains, il se plaignait aussi.

— Aller courage, dis-le-moi’’ en lui souriant alors que le bus s’arrêtait pour qu’on puisse monter. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de monde, on était allé s’asseoir avant la banquette arrière. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, et on était même pas encore en été et pourtant, la chaleur se faisait sentir. De toute façon, c’était dans un mois, j’ai posé mon sac bordeaux entre mes jambes par terre, Ganke fit de même. Chacun prit son casque, mais je n’allais pas laisser écouter sa musique tant qu’il ne m’aura pas donné une réponse. Il hésitait, je le voyais bien, je ne voulais pas trop le pousser, mais s’il venait à dire non, je n’insisterais plus. C’était comme ça qu’on marchait tous les deux.

— Pourquoi veux-tu que j’y aille ?’’ demanda-t-il en sortant une barre de chocolat qu’il me donna et prit un autre pour lui. Je l’ai remercié,- je ne connais pas ces personnes’’ en déchirant le papier avant de croquer sa barre de chocolat au caramel. C’était notre péché mignon.

— Tu veux la vérité’’ j’essayais de rien le cacher sauf ma relation parce que je n’étais pas encore prêt à voir le regard de mon ami changer sur moi. C’était une peur irrationnelle que je ne contrôlais pas, à chaque fois que j’essayais de lui dire mon cœur battait trop fort, mon corps commençait à suer, je commençais à voir flou, ma langue devenait pâteuse. Peut-être que ce n’était pas encore le temps de lui dire. Un jour, je trouverais le moyen. Il me regarda en me souriant doucement, mais son regard était perdu. Cela faisait longtemps qu’on n’avait pas eu une vraie discussion lui et moi.

— Est-ce que tu l’as retenu jusqu’à maintenant ?’’ me demanda-t-il, j’ai hoché la tête et il soupira,- Miles, on a déjà discuté de ça. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le-moi parce que je fais pareil pour toi même si parfois c’est blessant’’ sa voix était douce mais portait une certaine fragilité.

— Je sais, c’est juste que…’’ j’ai soupiré en perdant dans mes mots,- je n’aime pas te voir triste.

— C’est pour ça que tu m’as invité à cet anniversaire !’’ en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non,’’ je l’ai coupé dans sa réflexion,- loin de là, je m’inquiète pour toi. Tu ne vas pas bien, tu ne me parles plus comme avant’’ en le regardant, j’étais nerveux, j’aurais préféré qu’on ait cette conversation dans un lieu moins public.

— Toi aussi tu me parles moins souvent et pourtant je ne dis rien’’ je l’ai regardé en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu viens de le faire’’ dis-je sarcastiquement, il roula des yeux,- si tu penses que je délaisse notre amitié, tu dois me le dire,’’ en posant ma main sur son épaule alors que son regard regardait vers la vitre où on voyait des voitures, des piétons. Le bus s’était arrêté au feu rouge,- tu ne vas pas bien.

— Bien sûr que je ne vais pas bien’’ sa voix s’éleva de colère, quelques personnes nous regardaient, mais fit mine de rien voir et entendre,- j’en ai marre de cette vie injuste’’ sa voix s’enroua, essayant de ne pas pleurer,- même si je fais l’effort de ne pas les entendre, ces voix restent dans ma tête. Me disant à quel point, je suis un raté’’ en cachant ses yeux de sa main.

— Tu es frustré, désemparé comme moi’’ dis-je en essayant de le calmer,- la vie est injuste, il y a des connards qui vont nous chercher, il y a des connasses qui vont toujours nous insulter. Qu’importe ce qu’ils disent, ils n’auront jamais ce que j’ai.

— Quoi ?!’’ il me regarda curieux, il renifla du nez les yeux emboués de larmes.

— Mon amitié avec toi. Dans cette folle vie qui est la nôtre, j’ai réussi à établir une relation d’amitié. Mon meilleur ami, que j’essaye de remonter le moral. On s’en fiche de la fête si tu ne veux pas y aller, on peut aller dans notre coin favori pour aller manger et discuter, je veux juste que tu te décompresses, que tu sois moins enfermé, moins seul dans ta tête. Quand je ne vais pas bien, que je commence à m’angoisser, que je doute, que j’en peux plus de l’école qui j’appelle’’ en lui demandant.

— Moi’’ dit-il amusé,- je ne sais pas combien de fois on reste à parler jusqu’à tard, le lendemain, on est fatigué’’ en rigolant,- il n’y a que toi pour me déranger en plein milieu de la nuit.

— Parce que je sais la première chose que tu vas me demander c’est, est-ce que tout va bien ?’’ en le regardant, un sourire au coin,- l’amitié qu’on a ne va pas dans un seul sens. Je veux t’écouter te plaindre comme je le fais, pleurer, me dire tout ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête parce que si tu ne me le dis pas. Ah, quoi sert notre amitié, Ganke’’ en soupirant doucement alors qu’on s’approchait de plus en plus de son arrêt.

— Je sais que tu as raison mais parfois, c’est difficile de parler. On se connaît bien, mais des fois, j’ai peur que si je dis quelque chose de mal, à l’encontre de comment tu es, tu vas me laisser tomber’’ j’ai émis un rire doux, éphémère.

— Même pas, tu es loin du compte. Tant mieux que tu ne penses pas comme moi, tant moi que toi et moi, on est différent. Je ne veux pas d’un Yes Man. Quand je fais tes bêtises, des conneries, je veux que tu me grondes comme mes parents’’ il rigola de bon cœur,- quand je suis en tort, il faut me rappeler à l’ordre comme je te le fais. C’est comme ça qu’on est. Je suis content que tu sois mon meilleur ami.

— Moi aussi, Miles’’ dit-il alors qu’on se prenait dans les bras pour nous consoler. Le bus s’arrêta,- il faut que je descende.

— On n’a pas encore terminé cette conversation’’ en le voyant prendre son sac et partir.

— Je sais’’ j’ai soupiré en le voyant s’éloigner de moi. Je lui fis un dernier coucou avant que le bus ne part à nouveau.

Je ne pensais pas que je négligeais notre relation. Peut-être que si. J’avais tellement de choses à faire, je ne pouvais que me blâmer parce que blâmer quelqu’un d’autre n’était pas très productive. J’ai passé tout l’âge de mes quatorze ans à blâmer Peter pour les émotions, les contradictions que je ressentais envers lui, envers le monde. Il avait été si compréhensif, si aimable, si prévenant alors que je le menais en bateau, j’étais horrible avec lui. J’étais un enfant capricieux qui piquait une crise à chaque fois qu’il me refusait quelque chose. C’était pour ça qu’il m’avait éduqué sur notre relation parce que sinon maintenant, je serais imbuvable pour lui. J’ai honte de le dire mais quand on a commencé notre relation, comme c’était en secret que peut-être, il allait me laisser faire tout ce que je voulais et il m’a bien remis à ma place à la façon Peter pour ne pas me voir piquer une crise, me rappelant qu’il n’était pas mon père. Je l’avais tellement mal pris que je l’ai boudé pendant deux semaines et c’était trop pour moi à cette époque. Que des souvenirs.

…

J’étais en train de me déshabiller. Au coin de l’œil, j’ai vu mon reflet dans le miroir. J’avais encore les marques des mains de Peter sur moi. Après trois jours, ces marques disparaissaient petit à petit. Cela n’avait pas été difficile à cacher à mes parents. Des chemises à manches longues même s’il faisait une chaleur d’enfer. La partie de jambes en l’air m’a laissé des traces, mêmes mes fesses étaient rouges. Rien qu’en y pensant, c’était tellement bien. Cela fait trois jours aussi que je ne l’avais pas vu, mais, pour rester en contact avec lui puisqu’il travaillait sur un nouvel article, je lisais le journal de Daily Bugle. Les adultes avaient une vie active très ennuyante, très triste des fois. Ça me manquait de le voir à la maison comme avant, mais comme il avait eu une promotion, il passait plus de son temps maintenant à son travail.

J’étais content pour lui, mais égoïstement, je voulais qu’il me rende visite chaque jour même si j’étais occupé avec l’école. Je voulais le voir le soir, j’étais en train de devenir un peu plus mature, mais le petit enfant qui était en moi voulait tout, tout de suite sans conception. J’ai dû apprendre à recevoir des non de la part de Peter, de la déception quand je faisais une bêtise. C’était tellement différent de mes parents, je voulais toujours impressionner l’adulte que je faisais toujours n’importe quoi. Mais à aucun moment, Peter s’était mis en colère contre moi. À chaque problème que j’avais avec lui, il insistait pour me parler. C’était la meilleure solution, mais parfois, je voulais juste lui envoyer bouler comme je faisais avec mes parents qui me punissaient. Lui ne pouvait pas, mais me punissait d’une autre façon. J’ai rigolé seul dans ma chambre, prenant ma grande serviette que j’ai entourée avant de partir prendre ma douche du soir pour me décompresser.

Je pensais aussi à la façon que j’allais aborder le sujet avec mes parents sur l’anniversaire de mon camarade de classe, mais aussi mon ami Ganke. Mes parents étaient géniaux avec moi. Ils étaient cool, sans prise de tête sauf quand ils essayaient de m’embarrasser devant mes amis et leurs amis. C’était toujours les pires moments de ma vie. Mon père trouvait amusant quand il devait me ramener à l’école, de prendre son haut-parleur pour me dire combien il m’aimait et que je lui devais lui dire aussi, mais heureusement que les élèves étaient habitués au comportement de mon père. Entre les rigolades, les murmures, et leur regard qui disait long. Mon père Jefferson adorait m’embêter, ce n’était pas possible. C’était comme un gamin parfois, j’oubliais qu’il était policier. Je sentais une bonne odeur en allant dans la salle de bain. Aujourd’hui, maman avait décidé de faire des tacos. J’allais me régaler ce soir. C’était rare les tacos dans cette maison. C’était le récépissé de ma grand-mère Gloria.

Ma grand-mère que je voyais pendant un mois quand on visitait la terre natale de ma mère. J’avais plein de cousins et de cousines. Des gens qui vivaient librement, pas d’empressement. Qui vivait l’instant présent. Alors que j’allumais l’eau de la douche, entrant penchant ma nuque en arrière recevant de l’eau sur mon visage, passant mes mains. J’étais si fatigué à chaque fin de cours. Il y avait des profs qui aimaient nous donner des tonnes de devoir pour demain que je doive finir. J’avais commencé un peu, je n’avais pas tout fini, mais la faim avait gagné, je me préparais pour la soirée. L’eau coulait sur mon corps, je voyais comme des serpents transparents descendant mes cuisses brunes. J’ai mis du gel douche dans une éponge, arrêtant l’eau pour frotter mes bras, mes aisselles, mon torse, mes jambes. Passant délicatement entre mes jambes. Je voulais tellement dormir là tout de suite. Mais la faim n’allait pas me laisser, mon ventre grogner à chaque mouvement que je faisais. J’avais encore un peu mal au dos, je m’asseyais très mal en cours. Soit mon dos était voûté soit mon dos était allongé sur le dossier de la chaise, mes pieds bien allonger. C’est pour ça que je dormais mal la nuit, parce que j’essayais de trouver une position qui pouvait me convenir sans mettre de la pression sur mon dos.

Après avoir passé une bonne trentaine de minute sous la douche, j’étais revenu dans ma chambre, je me suis séché, m’habillant de mon pyjama parce que je n’avais rien d’autre à faire à part dormir et finir mes devoirs. Je me suis séché les cheveux avant de faire deux tresses. Merci à maman qui m’a appris à me coiffer tout seul parce que j’en pouvais plus surtout quand je pleurais quand ma mère essayait de me coiffer. C’était un moment très pénible pour moi et très interminable pour ma mère même mon père avait passé par ça. J’étais un vrai garnement, en finissant mes deux tresses ressemblant à deux vagues. J’ai mis mes claquettes, j’ai sorti de ma chambre. Mon lit était défait, je n’avais pas eu le temps de le faire ce matin. Ma mère me l’a bien fait entendre en arrivant. Il y avait des vêtements au sol, des feuilles éparpillaient un peu partout, des cahiers, du jus renverser. On aurait dit qu’un ouragan était passé par ici. La vache, je devais vraiment ranger ma chambre.

J’ai descendu les escaliers en entendant mon père rire suivit de ma mère. Arrivant dans la cuisine, tous les deux, étaient occupés à couper les tomates, les oignons, les poivrons, les blancs de poulet.

— Salut’’ j’ai annoncé ma présence.

— Ah te voilà mon chéri, tu peux mettre la table s’il te plaît’’ dit ma mère Rio.

— Si mama’’ en prenant les assiettes, les couverts, les serviettes dans le placard d’en bas. J’ai commencé à mettre la table et distraitement, j’écoutais leur conversation.

— Tu penses qu’on pourra y aller’’ dit ma mère, en découpant les oignons, elle essuyait ses yeux.

— Si tout se passe bien, dans deux mois oui’’ dit mon père en découpant en fine lamelle les poivrons.

— Tant mieux’’ elle était contente,- on a besoin de ça.

— De quoi vous parlez’’ dis-je, intrigué.

— D’une surprise mon chéri pour ta grand-mère’’ dit ma mère le sourire aux lèvres.

— Elle va venir’’ j’arrivais pas à retenir mon sourire.

— Oui, mais c’est un secret. Il ne faut pas lui dire’’ continua ma mère.

— Claro, mama. Grand-mère va venir’’ je sautillais, je chantonnais, je faisais une petite danse tout en mettant la table sous le regard attendri de mes parents.

— N’oubliait pas, on a un dîné chez Peter ce week-end’’ dit mon père en remuant les morceaux du poulet qui était sur le feu.

— Bien sûr que non’’ j’ai dit rapidement.

— Tu n’oublies jamais les dîners de chez Peter’’ dit ma mère amusée.

— Bien que non, déjà que je le vois moins souvent’’ en boudant finissant de mettre les dernières touches, les verres et la carafe d’eau.

— Ce n’est plus oncle Peter’’ dit mon père en mettant un grand bol rempli de poulet sur la table.

— C’est toujours mon oncle Peter, mais c’est embrassant de le dire’’ surtout si j’y couche avec.

— Ah les ados’’ dit ma mère en s’asseyant à côté de mon père face à moi.

— Hey,’’ j’étirais mes lèvres touchant mon nez en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Je leur ai donné raison. J’ai commencé à servir, j’ai pris une galette que j’ai mis du ketchup avant de l’étaler puis des morceaux de poulets, du poivron mélanger avec les oignons, des frite et la sauce fromagère.

La discussion allait de bon train, c’était le moment ou jamais de mettre le sujet à plat. J’étais un peu nerveux, un peu anxieux, un peu hors de moi. Ce n’était pas comme si j’allais annoncer que je sors avec Peter. La bonne blague.

— J’ai quelque chose à vous dire’’ les deux s’arrêtèrent de parler pour me regarder me donnant encore plus de pression,- un ami à moi’’ je n’allais pas dire que c’était juste un camarade que je vois de temps en temps, moi j’avais besoin de sortir et de m’amuser pour mon âge,- m’a invité moi et Ganke’’ un petit mensonge rien du tout ne faisait pas de mal,- à aller à son anniversaire’’ j’avais le ventre retourner les regardant. C’était difficile de voir leur réaction. C’était des parents géniaux quand ils le voulaient, mais quand cela n’allait pas dans leur direction, c’était délicat à dire.

— Non’’ c’était un sans doute mon père me dit, ma mère regarda ma mine renfrogner. Je n’étais pas triste, mais un peu frustré.

— On peut en parler chéri’’ dit ma mère d’une voix douce à mon père.

— Non, inutile d’en discuter’’ dit mon père, bien sûr j’ai répliqué :

— C’est pendant le week-end et en plus c’est dans la journée’’ je commençais à être excédé.

— Mon chéri, ce n’est pas ce que ton père veut dire’’ son ton était doux, mais il y avait une sorte d’émotion que je n’arrivais pas à mettre mot,- pas vrai, mon amour’’ elle le regardait.

— C’est vrai, c’est juste que ça soit en journée n’est pas le problème’’ dit mon père calmement, ma mère me sourit.

— Je ne vois pas le problème là-dedans. C’est juste une fête d’anniversaire’’ ma mère me regarda disant d’arrêter avec son regard. Je n’allais pas laisser passer ça. Je ne comprenais pas le raisonnement de mon père.

— Ah bon ! Miles, tu ne vois pas le problème’’ j’ai hoché négativement de la tête. Mes parents se communiquaient par un regard, allait savoir ce qu’ils disaient par la pensée,- je vais me faire le plaisir de te rappeler que tes notes ont chuté sur ces derniers temps. Il est là, le problème’’ dit-il d’une voix dure,- avant de vouloir t’amuser, il faudrait penser peut-être à travailler pour remonter tes notes.

J’ai froncé les sourcils. C’était une blague pas vrai, ma mère enchaîna :

— Jeff, on sait que notre fils à des problèmes’’ dit-elle calmement en prenant la main de mon père,- il a des difficultés, ce n’est pas de sa faute’’ ma mère voulait être la voix de la raison. Parfois, j’enchaînais dans ma colère, car je sentais au fond de moi que mon père me provoquait.

— Je ne sais pas ce que notre fils a mais ce n’est pas de la difficulté’’ en regardant sa femme,- ne me fais pas croire qu’il fait ça juste pour attirer notre attention.

— Oui, il a des difficultés. On parle de notre fils, je te signale’’ ma mère commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Je ne savais pas que cet anniversaire aller causer des problèmes à ce point.

— Je te signale monsieur Davis’’ si ma mère utilisait son nom de famille que ce n’était pas bon, sa voix était autoritaire, il n’y avait pas de conception,- que je surveille notre fils quand il fait ces devoirs. Et crois-moi ses devoirs, il le fait. Il a certaines difficultés dans d’autres matières. C’est tout’’ en fronçant les sourcils, regardant mon père.

Je ne comprenais pas. C’était vraiment hypocrite de leur part, voyant le ton monté, j’ai commencé à intervenir :

— Si vous deux essayez de comprendre peut-être, je ne serai pas où je suis maintenant’’ j’étais agacé, je n’avais vraiment plus faim. Je voulais leur dire leur quatre vérités,- on dirait que vous avez effacé de votre mémoire votre période d’adolescence’’ je bougeais mes pieds frénétiquement, grattant de temps en temps mon nez signe d’énervement et d’anxiété,- ou peut-être que cela a été facile pour vous à cette époque’’ j’ai enfin pu retenir leur attention, je n’allais pas arrêter de si bon train,- je m’angoisse pour pas beaucoup alors je n’ai pas besoin que vous deux viennent me dire de faire encore mieux. C’est moi qui fournis mon temps, mon énergie à vouloir réussir’’ ma voix avait augmenté, j’étais démuni et incompris,- je me donne à fond. Bien sûr que je n’aurais pas toujours des bonnes notes, mais au moins est-ce que vous deux, vous vous êtes intéressés à moi pour savoir la raison’’ je les ai regardés.

— Miles’’ murmura doucement ma mère, j’ai continué :

— Je fais des cauchemars pensant que je ne suis pas doué dans ce que je fais’’ en passant une main sur mon visage agacé,- j’ai peur de vous décevoir alors non papa. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me dises que je dois m’améliorer, je le fais déjà et je surchauffe. J’en peux plus’’ les larmes aux yeux, ma voix dérailler, je déglutis, m’en voulant de dire ça. Je ne voulais pas qu’ils le sachent.

— Miles mon chéri, pourquoi tu nous as pas dit tout ça’’ dit ma mère d’une douce voulant me consoler, mais j’étais tellement en colère contre moi d’avoir laissé passer ça que j’ai dit :

— J’ai plus faim’’ j’ai reniflé du nez n’essayant même pas de les regarder,- je monte dans ma chambre pour finir mes devoirs’’ dis-je d’un ton morne avant de partir.

— Miles’’ dit mon père, je pouvais entendre de la tristesse dans sa voix.

— Il a besoin d’être tout seul mon chéri’’ en caressant sa joue alors que je quittais définitivement la pièce. Je les entendais encore :

— Je n’ai pas été un peu trop dur’’ dit mon père attristé,- j’essayais juste de faire mon job.

— Je sais mon chéri, moi aussi’’ ma mère continuait malgré mon coup de chaud,- est-ce qu’on parle assez avec lui ?

— Non, je suis tout le temps au boulot. Je viens ici très rarement et je parle avec lui la nuit quand je reviens de mon travail’’ sa voix était enrouée.

— Moi aussi, on essaye de faire notre mieux’’ parlant doucement, malgré ma tristesse, je voulais les écouter.

— On va lui parler’’ dit mon père, j’ai roulé des yeux en me renfrognant de nouveau.

— Non, ce n’est pas une bonne idée. On va lui laisser dormir cette nuit et parler demain avant qu’il n’aille à l’école.

Je n’entendais plus rien, j’étais rentré dans ma chambre même sachant qu’ils allaient me laisser tranquille pour la soirée, j’ai fermé la porte à clé. Je n’avais même plus envie de faire mes devoirs ou de ranger la chambre. J’ai pris mon portable et j’ai appelé la seule personne que je voulais entendre.

— Bee’’ sans le vouloir, j’ai commencé à pleurer, allongeait dans mon lit, me couvrant de la tête au pied pour ne rien voir.

— Miles, mon ange pourquoi tu pleures’’ dit-il inquiet.

— Je me suis disputé avec mes parents’’ j’ai commencé à déglutir, mes mots étaient flous, pas assez concis, ou à moitié,- je les déteste’’ en reniflant plusieurs fois du nez, les larmes chaudes coulaient sur mes joues, mes oreilles.

— Miles ne dit pas ça mon ange, je n’aime pas te voir comme ça’’ j’entendais sa peine, j’entendais sa douleur. Peter n’aimait pas quand je me mettais dans ce genre d’état,- explique-moi ce qui s’est passé, mon ange ?!

— Je les ai juste dits que je voulais aller à un anniversaire d’un camarade de classe mais mon père a dit non’’ en étouffant mes pleurs dans mon oreiller,- ma mère a essayé de le faire changer d’avis, mais j’ai craqué et je leur ai dit qu’ils ne me comprenaient pas’’ j’ai éclaté en sanglot alors qu’il essayait de me consoler,- ils vont me détester.

— Mais non mon tournesol, tu es leur rayon de soleil’’ en me consolant.

— Je veux te voir, Peter’’ j’ai d’une petite voix, tellement fatigué et si triste.

— Moi aussi, mon ange, mais tu dois te calmer. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir dormir, si tu es dans cet état-là, d’accord’’ sa voix de raison, essayant de me calmer,- je veux que tu respires avec moi’’ je faisais ce qu’il me demandait de faire. Je voulais juste être dans son appartement avec lui, me consolant, dormant avec lui.

— Tu me manques !’’ j’avais encore du mal prononcer les mots d’avoir autant pleuré. J’aurais les yeux rouges demain matin. Je voulais qu’il me parle de n’importe quoi,- tu fais quoi ?!

— Je travaille’’ dit-il comprenant que je voulais avoir autre chose en tête.

— Je te dérange, Peter…

— Jamais mon tournesol’’ sa voix était mielleuse à mes oreilles,- j’aime quand tu m’appelles, j’aime entendre ta voix. Tu me manques aussi. C’est…’’ il n’arrivait pas le dire.

— Je sais, c’est dur d’être séparé. J’ai envie d’être à côté de toi. Te voir sans avoir la peur que quelqu’un nous découvre, mais je suis déjà content d’avoir une relation avec toi. Si tu savais, Peter’’ je chuchotais ces mots pour me le faire comprendre aussi.

— Moi aussi,’’ il y a eu une pause, cherchant sûrement ses mots,- je suis content d’avoir laissé ces sentiments prendre de l’ampleur. Je suis content de n’avoir pas écouté ma peur. Je suis content que notre relation soit si belle. Tu le sais, Miles’’ dit-il en murmurant,- j’avais peur que ça ne soit que passagère que j’abusais de toi.

— Peter’’ j’essayais de l’arrêter.

— Non, laisse-moi finir’’ il soupira,- que je t’avais perverti, que je prenais l’avantage sur toi. Tu m’as montré durant ces trois années que non. Toi et moi, on a grandi ensemble en tant que couple’’ il riait un peu, un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres,- je ne vois que de la beauté dans notre couple, Miles. Dieu si tu savais…

— Je sais…

On continuait à parler jusqu’à tard. Il n’y avait que lui qui pouvait me consoler comme ça loin de moi. Je voulais toujours être à ses côtés. Respirer le même air, regarder à travers ses yeux. J’étais éperdument amoureux de Peter Benjamin Parker. Moi, Miles Morales était foutu, mais je ne me plaignais pas. Il n’y aura jamais quelqu’un comme lui qui m’aimait comme ça. Me donnant de l’amour sans concession. M’enivrant de sa présence. C’était ce que j’appelais de la pure émotion sensorielle et physique. Je ne voulais que le voir, j’avais peur de le perdre. Ce mot ne me quitterait jamais tant que je n’aurais pas mes dix-huit ans même là. Il y aura des problèmes.

…

Je cherchais des fois les ennuis. J’étais en train de sécher les cours. On va dire que j’ai menti en disant que je ne me sentais pas bien. C’était juste que j’avais une envie pressante d’aller voir Peter. Depuis la nuit dernière après la dispute avec mes parents enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une dispute. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne voyais pas assez mon compagnon. Je le pensais, je le disais, mais cette fois-ci, c’était un sentiment puissant qui me rongeait de l’intérieur. C’était vital de le voir. Parfois, je pouvais passer plein de mois sans le besoin de le voir physiquement, mais heureusement que c’était rare à cause de son travail. J’avais l’impression que Peter avait eu plein de temps libre quand j’étais enfant qu’à mon adolescence. La vie était vraiment merdique quand elle s’y mettait. Comme je disais, mes parents allaient me trucider, Peter allait être déçu de moi et moi, je m’en fichais.

C’était incroyable de voir que je pouvais manquer des cours juste pour aller le voir alors que d’habitude, je paniquais si je ne pouvais pas y aller en cours. Mais je crois que mon cerveau a compris que j’avais besoin de quelques fois de rompre les règles pour aller voir ma personne. J’étais un peu nerveux parce que monsieur Parker s’horripilait à chaque fois que je brisais une règle surtout quand il s’agissait de l’école. Je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher en sachant qu’il se culpabilisait. C’était bizarre, mais c’était l’adulte en lui qui parlait. Tout ce que je faisais qui avait un lien avec lui, monsieur le prenait à cœur. C’était toujours les mêmes problèmes qui revenaient même si j’essayais de le convaincre que tout allait bien que ce n’était pas de sa faute si je faisais si ou ça. Je voulais dire la plupart du temps, j’étais en ébullition, je voulais juste faire chier le monde. Il y avait des moments où je ne contrôlais plus rien, les crises de colère, les crises de larmes, les crises de mécontentements.

J’étais le chaud et le froid. Je passais plus de temps de mauvaise humeur quand je n’allais pas bien. Je faisais la gueule à mes parents quand ils n’étaient pas d’accord avec moi ou quand ils me punissaient pour quelque chose que je ne faisais pas. Je râlais, je rechignais, je refusais, je faisais la moue, mais à force de le voir, je ne faisais pas fuir Peter loin de là. Celui-ci tombait un peu plus sur mon charme. L’adulte m’aimait pour ce que j’étais. C’était tant mieux parce que je ne pouvais pas changer ma personnalité surtout quand mes hormones me jouaient des tours. C’était bien parce que c’était un cap de plus dans notre relation. C’était la période où j’étais plus instable, plus incorrecte où j’envoyais tout bouler. Je pouvais être vraiment une personne non grata qui lui faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. J’avais honte maintenant, en pensant, à des crises que je faisais devant. Sérieusement, pourquoi je réagissais comme ça.

J’avais ce comportement avec mes parents, je n’aurais pas dû l’avoir avec mon petit ami. Des fois, j’en avais honte après mes colères. Je n’étais comme ça quand j’étais enfant, mais l’adolescence m’a rattrapé. J’ai enfin pu descendre du bus. Je devais lui envoyer un message. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans l’immeuble pour me donner en spectacle.

**Mon tournesol**

_Devine c’est qui ?!_ _🤩_ Envoyé à _13:52_

J’étais devant l’immeuble un peu plus reculer, laissant les gens passaient. Il y avait un mouvement de foule important. J’attendais sa réponse, je soupirais à chaque minute. Je regardais mon téléphone portable attendant une réponse. Je sais qu’il était en train de travailler. J’étais vraiment un mauvais garçon pour venir l’embêter à son travail. Je continuais à attendre. Pour faire passer le temps, j’ai mis mes écouteurs, activité Bluetooth et j’ai commencé par _Sunflower_ , de Post Malone suivi de _In Too Deep_ de Eminem. J’écoutais son nouvel album un peu tous les jours. C’était un album que je n’avais pas demandé, mais que j’en avais besoin. C’était rafraîchissant. De temps en temps, je regardais les messages. Je ne voulais pas l’envoyé trop de message. J’ai bâillé plusieurs fois, les larmes aux yeux. J’avais une petite faim.

**Bee**

🤔 Envoyé à _14 :03_

En regardant le message j’ai éclaté de rire. Plusieurs personnes me regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils se demandant si j’avais un problème mental. Je ne pouvais pas seulement rigoler sans me préoccuper d’eux.

**Mon tournesol**

_Très_ 😆 Envoyé à _14:04_

Peter s’était habitué petit à petit aux smileys. J’aimais communiquer avec lui comme ça.

**Bee**

_T’es pas censé écouter ta prof, ne me dis pas que tu t’ennuies à nouveau._ Envoyé à _14:09_

J’ai mordillé ma lèvre inférieure tapotant distraitement mon menton avec mon index.

**Mon tournesol**

_Tu vas rire, Bee. Je suis devant ton travaille._ Envoyé à _14:12._

J’ai pris du temps pour réfléchir à ce que j’allais lui dire mais la vérité était la meilleure quand il s’agissait de lui. J’attendais sa réponse, la peur me prenait au ventre nerveusement. Je sentais mon ventre se tordre d’anxiété, mon cœur battre un peu plus vite. Je sentais mes paupières lourdes voulant se fermer. J’avais sommeil, je n’avais pas trop bien dormi la nuit dernière.

**Bee**

_C’est une blague pas vrai._ Envoyé à _14:15_

J’ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire, je me suis retourné dos à l’immeuble prenant une photo pour l’envoyer. Je n’avais pas souri parce que sinon, il penserait que j’étais irresponsable et désinvolte. J’étais plus sérieux.

**Bee**

_Je descends._ Envoyé à _14:18_

Juste deux mots pas plus ni moins. Pour le coup, j’avais envie de faire des pas en arrière pour aller à l’école à nouveau. Mais j’étais courageux pour l’attendre. Je voyais des femmes et des hommes sortir et entrer dans l’immeuble. Mon regard ne quittait pas la grande porte du regard. Quand je l’ai vu, j’ai senti mon cœur battre. Il avait l’air un peu agacé, ne me voyant pas. Je n’allais pas lui dire où était ma position, je le laissais galérer. J’étais vraiment un enfant terrible des fois. Je sentais son impatience. Je jouais avec ses nerfs, sa ténacité, sa volonté à me trouver. Je ne voulais pas avoir sa colère dirigée vers moi. Je mentais, sa colère était toujours contre lui jamais envers moi. Je ne pouvais recevoir de lui que sa déception, sa joie, sa tristesse, mais jamais quelque chose qui pouvait me faire mal physiquement et émotionnellement.

Je le voyais parler avec un de ces collègues. J’entendais rien du tout, j’aimais vraiment comment il était habillait aujourd’hui très classe. Un tee-shirt crème avec un pantalon noir et des chaussures rouge bordeaux. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles d’avoir, j’en suis sûr trop gratter son crâne quand il était stressé pour un sujet important. Du coin de l’œil, j’ai vu qu’il m’avait vu. Il soupira, dit au revoir à son collègue alors qu’il s’avança vers moi. J’agrippais nerveusement les bretelles de portage sur mes épaules. J’essayais de rester inoffensif.

— Salut, Miles’’ il me regarda tranquillement. Me jugeant silencieusement, j’en étais certain.

— Salut, Peter’’ murmurais-je, l’envie de l’embrasser, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il y avait un monde de fou et puis, j’étais devant l’immeuble où il travaillait. Je voulais prendre sa main, mais il recula, j’ai froncé les sourcils. Ce geste m’avait fait mal. Je sais, je comprenais. J’ai baissé la tête.

— Explique-moi pourquoi tu es ici ?’’ je sentais son regard lourd de sens sur moi, je voulais qu’il me prenne dans ses bras,- et ne me dit surtout pas parce que je te manquais’’ j’étais resté silencieux,- tu as manqué l’école pour ça !’’ sa voix était dure, très présente, très impassible.

J’enfonçais mes ongles dans mes cuisses, essayant de bien respirer. Je l’ai regardé quelques instants, je n’allais pas pleurer pour lui donner raison que je me comportais comme un gamin. Il n’y avait rien dans son regard, pas de chaleur, pas de joie juste ferme, stoïque, immuable. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte, je me suis retourné pour partir, mais une main m’empêcha en chopant mon bras droit. Je voulais faire un geste brut pour qu’il enlève ses sales pattes de moi.

— Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça’’ sa voix était terne mais ferme,- tu ne vas pas te comporter comme un gamin’’ il y avait une petite pointe de sarcasme, une pointe de joie et plein d’autres émotions.

Il lâcha mon bras droit qui tomba contre mon corps. J’ai passé une main dans mes cheveux, mon cœur battait trop sourdement à mes oreilles. Je sentais sa présence derrière moi, son souffle contre ma nuque. Il y avait une bonne distance entre nous pour ne pas alerter les gens. Ma poitrine montait et descendait, j’ai fermé les yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de me calmer. Je détestais d’être aussi malmené, démuni quand il me grondait.

— Tu n’es pas content de me voir’’ dans un souffle cherchant mes mots. Je voulais juste coller quelques secondes mon dos contre son torse juste pour sentir sa chaleur.

— Là n’est la question’’ dit-il en soufflant de lassitude, son attitude. Peut-être qu’il était surchargé, éreinté dans son boulot, j’aurais sûrement dû ne pas venir. Je voulais lui faire une surprise comme dans les films, mais j’oubliais souvent que c’est la vie réelle et que Peter était un adulte qui ne me laissait pas faire comme je l’entendais si je devais mettre ma scolarité en danger comme il le disait, je le savais, mais je ne faisais qu’à ma tête,- je suis toujours content de te voir, mais on a déjà discuté de ça, Miles’’ me réprimanda-t-il,- je ne veux pas être l’échec de ta réussite. Je ne veux pas que ton père, mon meilleur ami m’accuse de ça en plus’’ dit-il sarcastique.

— Tu ne le seras jamais’’ dis-je d’une voix douce presque lointaine. Je voulais juste qu’il me prenne dans ses bras. J’ai senti des doigts caresser mes doigts, j’ai frissonné, me prenant, m’emmenant quelque part à l’abri des regards des autres.

Arrivant dans une ruelle peut fréquenter derrière un panneau grandeur nature. Il me plaqua contre le mur, me regarda d’une intensité que j’avais perdue mes mots et s’approcha de moi délicatement. Son corps se posa contre le mien. Je me relaxais, il humait mon parfum, ses mains caressaient doucement mon visage, ma nuque. Puis, il déposa tendrement des petits bisous sur mes paupières, mes oreilles, mes tempes, mon cou et aux commissures de mes lèvres. J’avais un sourire au coin, mes jambes tremblaient, j’empoignais son t-shirt pour me donner une contenance. J’attendais avec impatience ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il les frôla gracieusement, les suça très doucement. C’était une émotion puissante quand il m’embrassait de cette façon. C’était réveiller mon désir pour lui, ressentir sans peur. C’était notre unisson alors que sa langue quémandait la mienne minutieusement. C’était d’une telle douceur, de tendresse et de sensualité.

Contre mes lèvres, le souffle coupait, il me dit :

— Fais-moi plaisir, mon tournesol’’ caressant mon nez avec le bout son nez, ses mains caressant mes fesses,- retourne à l’école’’ dans un souffle. J’avais les joues en feu. Ce n’était plus possible alors que la paume de sa main se posât sur ma joue en chaleur,- veux-tu le faire.

J’ai bêtement hoché la tête, ma gorge était serrée, ma bouche était sèche, mémorisant ce qu’il venait de se passer et de dire. Mon cœur s’emballait toujours à sa proximité. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille m’attirant vers lui. Ma tête contre sa poitrine écoutant moelleusement son cœur palpitait. Son menton posait sur ma tête, ses mains caressant distraitement mon dos. J’ai frissonné entre ses bras, j’ai penché ma nuque en arrière et lui vint poser une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les miennes. C’était un choc électrique. Sa bouche était brûlante contre la mienne, je sentais son souffle lourd sur mes joues. Mon cœur s’était rempli de bonheur, il n’y avait que nous deux. J’ai éclaté de rire. Cette situation était d’une hilarité. Il eut un sourire goguenard en me serrant plus fort contre lui comme s’il avait peur de me perdre. La douceur dans laquelle il me tenait était si paisible, si sereine.

…

Après les cours, je voulais rendre visite à mon oncle Aaron qui allait bientôt partir travailler dans quatre heures. Je le voyais moins souvent, mais plus que Peter. Mon oncle me manquait alors, je montais les escaliers rapidement. J’étais essoufflé pour mon âge. J’étais fatigué et un peu grognon, j’avais besoin de mon sommeil. Peut-être que je n’aurais pas dû émettre aucun son alors que j’entendais la voix de mon oncle. J’ai voulu lui rendre une petite visite, j’avais trouvé la porte d’en bas ouverte. Alors, j’ai accéléré arrivant à ma destination en criant bien sûr, mon oncle. Je n’aurais pas dû, j’aurais dû fermer ma bouche. Je n’ai pas analysé la situation. Mon regard se porta sur mon ongle qui avait les yeux troublés.

— Salut Miles’’ sa voix était pâteuse, la peur se lisait sur son visage. J’aurais préféré de ne pas être ici pour le coup. Un pas en arrière, je me suis souvenu de ce que Peter m’avait dit : de ne pas fuir, et de comprendre la situation.

Aucun moment dans ma vie, j’ai pensé à me trouver dans cette situation où je voyais mon oncle embrassait un autre homme. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, j’étais mitigé en me disant qu’on ne connaissait pas vraiment les gens de la famille. Je me sentais trahi alors que ce gars lui disait au revoir en le prenant dans les bras, j’ai pu dans mon trouble voir quelques traits physiques, des yeux d’un bleu étincelant avec des lunettes carrées, très grand comme son oncle, un peu plus musclé, sa peau noire. Il s’avança vers moi et dit :

— Enchanté de te connaître, Miles’’ dit-il en me souriant doucement en me tendant la main, j’ai froncé les sourcils, mais j’ai pas pris sa main. Je savais que je devais le faire, mais je n’arrivais pas, je me sentais trop frustré, trop en colère pour dire quoi que se soit. Il baissa la main et était parti. J’ai regardé mon oncle qui ne disait rien, je fulminais de l’intérieur alors que je passais devant lui pour renter dans son appartement. J’ai entendu la porte se fermer derrière moi. Toujours les mêmes enceintes, toujours le même canapé, toujours la même cuisine. Je m’étais arrêté en plein milieu du salon me retournant pour le regarder.

— Est-ce qu’un jour je l’aurais su ?’’ dis-je n’ayant aucun droit d’être en colère alors que mes pensées me disaient que moi aussi, je cachais des choses, mais ce n’était pas pareil.

— Miles’’ sa voix était douce surtout quand il essayait de m’amadouer.

— Est-ce que papa le sait ? Est-ce que je suis le seul à ne pas le savoir dans cette putain de famille ?’’ j’ai crié d’énervement, mon corps tremblait parce que peut-être je me sentirais moins seul dans ma sexualité, mais les secrets avaient la vie dure dans cette famille.

— Miles, ton langage’’ dit-il en osant le ton alors que je tombais sur le canapé en boudant,- ton père ne le sait pas’’ dit-il en me regardant, ses yeux,- mais j’en suis sûr qu’il s’en doute à force de ne me voir avec une femme.

J’ai roulé des yeux, en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

— Oh je ne savais pas’’ en faisant une pause pour soupirer pourquoi j’étais venu ici déjà,- parce qu’une personne seule c’est synonyme qu’il cache sa sexualité’’ dis-je sarcastiquement alors qu’il s’approchait de moi, s’asseyant à côté de moi avec une bonne distance.

— Tu as le droit d’être en colère. Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai… Je n’ai jamais su comment lui dire, comment le dire à nos parents’’ en tapotant nerveusement ses doigts contre ses cuisses,- je me suis tellement saboté, menti à moi-même, persuadé que je faisais quelque chose de bien alors que je me cache depuis tout ce temps. Et tu sais, Miles’’ en soupirant de tristesse,- ton père est quelqu’un de compliquer à vivre. Il n’a jamais été content de ma vie, toujours à me critiquer, toujours à trouver quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ma vie.

— Mon oncle’’ ma voix était un murmure.

— Détrompe-toi, j’adore mon frère mais des fois, j’ai envie de lui envoyer une’’ avec un sourire doux, je l’ai regardé silencieusement le laissant parler,- il a eu de la chance en trouvant sa femme depuis le collège. J’adore ta mère Miles, mais voyant leur couple étant jeune, je me suis senti démuni parce que moi, je galérais avec ma propre identité. Je l’ai découvert en me cachant, mais au grand jamais, je me suis permis de sortir avec une fille juste pour donner l’illusion que j’étais normal. Je n’allais pas utiliser une femme juste pour me réconforter quelques secondes.

J’ai posé ma main sur son épaule en lui souriant. Ma colère avait baissé, j’étais déçu, mais c’était mon oncle.

— J’ai passé par tellement de phases. J’ai voulu lui dire tellement de fois, mais la peur me retenait toujours. Disant que j’allais perdre ma seule famille et je ne veux pas ça’’ en toussant, passant ses mains sur son visage.

— Je m’en fiche que tu aimes les hommes, mon oncle’’ il me sourit,- c’est juste que je pensais qu’on se disait tout’’ j’étais vraiment hypocrite des fois, c’était hallucinant,- je me sens déçu de moi-même pensant te connaître, mon oncle’’ en soupirant de lassitude.

— Tu me connais, gamin’’ dit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux, j’ai grogné pour la forme,- c’est juste qu’il y a des sujets qui sont plus difficiles à dire que d’autres’’ dit-il, Aaron ne me traitait pas comme un enfant. Me traitait comme une personne qui pouvait comprendre, donnait une opinion sans se faire de traiter d’enfant qui ne connaissait rien.

— Je sais’’ deux mots plein de sens pour moi. Les mots faisaient peur quand il fallait le formuler à voix haute,- alors, c’est qui ?’’ connaissant la réponse, mais je voulais qu’il me raconte. Il rigola un peu.

— Il s’appelle Eliott’’ dit-il en se levant, m’indiquant d’aller avec lui.

— Euh… tu es toi, je veux dire’’ waouh j’arrivais pas bien synthétiser mes paroles. Je voyais ses épaules bougeaient, j’en suis sûr qu’il rigolait, mais ne laissait aucun son sortir,- ça fait longtemps que vous sortez ensemble’’ bravo, Miles, j’ai pensé en arrivant dans la cuisine.

— Tu veux quelque chose à boire’’ dit-il en allant au frigo.

— De l’eau fraîche. J’ai couru pour venir ici’’ dis-je en m’essayant dans une chaise,- tu ne m’as pas répondu !

— Depuis trois mois maintenant’’ avec un sourire, il avait l’air si heureux. C’était différent des dernières fois, pouvoir parler de sa vie même un peu avec moi, c’était de l’épanouissement.

— Tu as du goût, mon oncle en tout cas’’ dis-je en retenant mon rire alors que lui éclata de rire.

— Tant mieux, mon neveu’’ en s’asseyant à côté de moi posant devant moi mon verre d’eau alors que lui ouvrait sa bière pour la boire.

— Il a l’air gentil de ce que j’ai pu voir’’ en fronçant les sourcils,- désolé de toute à l’heure.

— Ce n’est rien, Miles. Tu as une réaction très calme alors que j’avais imaginé tout le contraire.

— Tant mieux que je t’ai étonné, tu sais à quel point je peux partir en quart de tour’’ il affirma de sa tête,- je suis content pour toi’’ je l’ai regardé, je ne voulais pas remettre ce sujet sur le tapis,- quand est-ce que tu vas le dire à Papa.

— Miles, ce n’est pas si simple’’ dit-il en engloutissant sa bière.

— Je sais’’ crois le mon oncle,- tu ne veux pas lui montrer à quel point tu es heureux dans ta vie. Que tu as quelqu’un qui contribue à ton bonheur.

Il me regarda quelques instants silencieusement posant le pour et le contre :

— Mon dieu, Miles, le temps passe vite. Je ne te vois même pas grandir. Tu deviens de plus en plus sérieux’’ dit-il avec fierté,- mon frère doit être fier de toi.

— Oui mais pas quand il s’agit de mes études’’ en croquant dans une pomme que j’ai pris dans la corbeille de fruits posé sur la table.

— Tu ne les as pas parlés encore de tes angoisses, de tes peurs’’ me dit-il en ouvrant une autre bière.

— Non, on a discuté un peu mais s’est mes problèmes’’ je ne voyais pas le mal de les garder pour moi.

— Mais tu ne dois pas le supporter tout seul, les parents servent à ça’’ en quittant la table, je regardais ce qu’il faisait en retirant un bol rempli de riz et un autre bol rempli du poulet au curry, prit deux assiettes. C’était mon plat préféré quand je venais ici,- il faut parler !

— Comme toi !’’ je n’allais pas le laisser en reste.

Il soupira, les adultes étaient compliqués entre eux.

— J’essayerais d’y réfléchir, Miles.

…

C’était un samedi, j’étais tranquillement allongé dans le canapé de Peter qui était un peu plus loin assis sur une chaise avec son ordinateur portable posé sur la table à manger à travailler. J’aimais venir l’embêtait le matin alors que je devais profiter de mon sommeil. L’appartement était tellement tranquille, je ne pouvais qu’entendre les bruits de ses doigts touchant les boutons du clavier rapidement. C’était un rituel que j’avais quand j’arrivais chez lui. Je sortais de chez moi puisque mes parents étaient déjà au travail. Quand j’arrivais chez lui, il me donnait un baiser de bonjour, on prenait un petit-déjeuner, puis on regardait la télévision surtout de la musique et mes dessins animés préférés, lui aussi, était un grand fan. Puis, je prenais mon sac de l’école pour sortir les devoirs que j’avais à faire que je posais sur la table basse avec ma trousse pour commencer alors que Peter, s’installait à la table à manger pour travailler.

Chaque samedi était pareil, j’avais une sorte de stabilité que j’aimais beaucoup avec lui. Je me sentais bien donc les devoirs n’étaient pas un calvaire pour moi surtout quand je lui demandais de temps en temps de m’aider. J’avais fini un peu plus tôt alors je me suis allé faire un petit en-cas et ramener l’adulte une autre bonne tasse de café bien noir, il n’y avait quasi pas de lait pour pouvoir fonctionner. Ce n’était pas très sain mais bon, en le posant sur la table à côté de son ordinateur, il m’avait remercié avant de m’embrasser à plein bouche avant de me laisser partir et c’était là que je m’étais allongé dans le canapé à me prélasser et à regarder la télévision. Je me sentais tellement bien en me tirant comme un chat. Cela faisait du bien aux muscles. J’écoutais de la musique bien baissée pour ne pas le déranger d’écrire son article.

Mes yeux se fermaient tout seul, c’était normal. Je ne faisais plus rien et comme l’endroit était calme mon corps, mes sens pensaient que j’avais besoin de me reposer. Je voulais tellement aller le déranger pour qu’il puisse me donner de l’attention. C’était d’un égoïsme sans nom, parce que je voulais que tout son monde ne tourne qu’autour de moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je réfléchissais comme ça, mais ces idées-là me faisaient me comporter comme un abruti des fois, m’enrageant. Dans ces moments-là, je n’arrivais pas à gérer le trop-plein d’émotion. Je me laissais guider par mes hormones. Au coin de l’œil, j’ai vu une lumière sur la table basse. C’était le téléphone de Peter, je l’ai pris pour voir ce que c’était.

— Peter, tu as un message’’ dis-je en l’interrompant dans sa concentration.

— C’est de qui ?’’ demanda-t-il en continuant à taper.

— Ah, c’est de mon père’’ dis-je,- je peux !

— Oui’’ dit-il alors que j’ouvrais son téléphone avec son mot de passe,- qu’est-ce qu’il dit ?

— Bah apparemment, il y aura un retard dans son travail’’ j’étais distrait par un autre nom, c’était son patron,- donc attend toi à ce qu’on arrive très tard aujourd’hui pour ton dîner’’ il hocha la tête mais ne s’arrêta pas taper sur le clavier,- il y a un message de ton patron’’ je n’avais pas entendu ses doigts s’arrêtaient de taper sur les boutons, le bruit de la chaise, ses pas alors qu’il prenait son téléphone de mes mains mais, je n’avais pas réagi.

— Miles’’ sa voix me paraissait si lointaine. J’essayais de comprendre de ce que je venais de lire. Je me suis levé, posé, mes pieds au sol, mes mains agrippaient fortement le canapé jusqu’à ce que mes phalanges deviennent blanches.

— Quand est-ce que tu allais me le dire ?’’ j’essayais de rester calme, de ne pas partir au quart de tour et de lui crier après, j’avais un rire nerveux sur le visage.

— Ce soir’’ en s’asseyant à côté de moi, essayant de me prendre ma main, mais je me suis levé trop énervé, je faisais les cent pas pour me calmer.

— Tu es pas croyable’’ un rire nerveux,- tu allais l’annoncer ce soir devant mes parents’’ mon rire hargneux ne me quittait pas,- tu allais les annoncer la bonne nouvelle que tu as une promotion et que tu vas partir deux mois en reportage avec ton équipe’’ les larmes aux yeux,- et c’était une bonne idée en m’incluant dedans’’ dis-je en criant ma frustration,- je ne sais pas comment tu réfléchis mais ce n’est pas la meilleure façon de le faire. Tu as pensé à ma réaction de ce soir ?!

— Je ne te vois pas souvent Miles’’ en soupirant, essayant de se lever pour venir me prendre dans ses bras, mais je l’ai arrêté.

— Ce n’est pas une excuse, il suffisait juste de m’écrire’’ j’avais ce connard au bout de ma langue.

— T’écrire ah’’ dit-il dubitatif,- les choses importantes se parle en face-à-face surtout quand il s’agit de nous’’ sa voix monta un peu mais rester très calme.

— Alors, il le fallait m’appeler’’ les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues,- pour me dire que tu avais quelque chose d’important à me dire, monsieur Parker’’ dis-je ironiquement essuyant mes larmes de colère alors qu’il roulait les yeux. Je me comportais comme ma mère, c’était étrange.

— Ce n’est pas si simple, Miles. Certes, j’aurais dû trouver une autre façon de faire, mais j’ai pensé à toi’’ en me regardant, s’approchant à nouveau de moi. Il avait toujours cette envie de me consoler alors que ma poitrine se sentait écraser par cette douleur,- depuis plusieurs semaines, tu ne vas pas bien.

— Oh laisse-moi tranquille’’ dis-je exaspéré, éreinté, mes bras croisés contre mon torse,- t’es chiant’’ en roulant des yeux,- tu me fatigues. Tu pars, Peter’’ à bout de souffle.

— Juste pour deux mois, mon tournesol’’ d’une voix douce, caressante, me consolant, me prenant dans les bras. Je le laissais faire, j’en pouvais plus. Je voulais pleurer et laisser sortir ma rancœur, mon amertume.

— Je suis fatigué’’ contre son cou, respirant son parfum.

— Je sais’’ caressant mon dos doucement.

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes !’’ en pleurant de nouveau. Mes émotions étaient en train de dérailler, je perdais bien. Putain, cette période était vraiment sans mérite, compliqué, horrible pour moi.

— Je sais, mon amour’’ en essuyant mes joues, je tremblais dans ses bras.

— Je ne vais pas bien, je suis en train de perdre pied’’ en m’accrochant à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne me voilais plus la face. Mon visage contre son torse, ma respiration était lourde,- c’est trop. J’en peux plus. J’en ai marre de passer d’un état à l’autre’’ je retenais mes larmes de couler contre ses vêtements,- je peux être d’un coup heureux et passer par l’autre extrême en un claquement de doigt. Je peux passer d’un état de déprime à un état colérique en une seconde. J’ai cette envie de tout détruire. J’adore et je déteste mes parents à un point. Je pense à ses horribles choses quand ils m’énervent, quand ils ne me comprennent pas. Je suis horrible, Bee’’ alors qu’il embrassait mon front, ses mains caressant mon dos.

Je ne pouvais plus de ces sautes d’humeur, je vivais mon adolescence avec un tel poids. Je me sentais complètement révolter avec le sentiment d’être incompris, différent, et ô combien supérieure aux autres. C’était paradoxal, confus dans ma tête. J’étais toujours en conflit avec mes parents. Ma guerre, je l’emmenais silencieusement, mais des fois, je pouvais faire du bruit. Mes parents ne faisaient pas assez d’attention sur moi, ne voyant pas à quel point je n’allais pas bien, je les voyais que le matin et le soir et parfois le week-end. J’avais une certaine rancune envers eux. Je savais qu’ils faisaient de leur mieux, mais ces petites voix dans ma tête me disaient tout le temps, « on ne fait pas l’éducation de ses enfants le week-end », c’était quelque chose que je n’oserais jamais dire à voix haute, mais parfois ces mots étaient au bout de ma langue quand j’en pouvais plus.

Pour gérer toutes ces émotions, sans dire des choses blessantes, je m’enfermais dans ma chambre même si eux ne voyaient pas la différence, car ils travaillaient tout le temps. Seules les personnes de mon âge qui traversaient ce que je traversais pouvaient comprendre. Mes parents ne me soutenaient pas assez, ne me guidaient pas assez et ne me laissaient pas faire mes propres choix quand j’en avais besoin.

— Respire, Miles’’ sa voix douce à mes oreilles alors qu’il me guidait dans sa chambre, je me suis laissé tomber comme un poids mort alors qu’il s’allongeait à côté de moi, me prenant dans ses bras.

J’avais oublié un détail. Peter me faisait me sentir bien dans ma peau, dans ma tête. Je devais juste gérer, apprendre et accepter que mon petit ami ne saurât pas toujours avec moi. Peter et moi, on était dans deux mondes différent. Celle de l’adolescence et celle de l’adulte. Le temps à lui n’était pas le mien, mais on se complétait. Même si ça me frustrait de communiquer avec lui parce que je voulais garder des choses sur moi et pour moi. Je n’aimais vraiment pas parler de moi. Mais quand je ne le faisais pas, notre couple le ressentait surtout de ma part qui avait toujours envie de l’envoyer bouler.

— Je suis content que tu vas partir en reportage avec tes collègues de travail’’ c’était à dire, mais je devais grandir un peu même si mon cœur me faisait mal, je ne devais pas être un enfant égoïste,- mais j’aurais apprécié que tu me le dises plus tôt’’ avec une pointe d’amertume même si cela n’aurait rien rangé mais au moins je me sentirais mon trahi.

— Je sais, mon ange’’ en caressant ma tête, posant ses lèvres sur mon front, mon nez,- mais je vais rester que deux mois. Je pourrais être ici à temps pour mon anniversaire’’ sentant sa chaleur se propageait dans mon corps, c’était tellement agréable, tellement paisible,- je deviens vraiment vieux à mesure que le temps passe’’ j’ai rigolé de bon cœur, cela me faisait du bien,- qu’est-ce qu’il y a d’aussi drôle ?’’ dit-il avec enthousiaste en me chatouillant, je tortillais dans tous les sens.

— Arrête, arrête, arrête’’ j’arrivais à dire que ce mot à bout de souffle, je toussais même parfois, car j’engloutissais de travers. On avait plein de choses à se dire, mais on allait doucement pour moi.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le dernier chapitre. Leur aventure ne s'arrêtera pas ici. Ça c'est sûr.

« _**Ensemble, c’est mon endroit préféré…**_ »

Je travaillais depuis 25 ans dans le même hôpital. Depuis toute petite, je rêvais d’aider d’autres personnes. J’étais attirée par les métiers du soin. J’ai pensé à être médecin, j’ai posé le pour et le contre et puis, j’ai réalisé que ce n’était pas pour moi, je n’étais pas tellement scolaire. Les études de médecine demandaient une très forte capacité de travail. J’ai abandonné l’idée d’être médecin sans regret. Puis naturellement, l’idée d’être infirmière m’était venu en grandissant. Je ne savais pas comment ma vie serait dans le futur, mais je savais une chose, je devais réaliser mon rêve. J’étais si fière de mon parcours semer d’embouche, mais j’ai tenu bon. Ce métier que j’ai choisi m’aller super bien, je m’étais épanoui. C’était un métier où je me donnais beaucoup, mais où je recevais énormément aussi. La relation très forte à l’humain où les histoires de vie et mort se mêlaient. Des confrontations à des situations extrêmes mais tellement enrichissantes. Il n’y avait pas de routine, il n’y avait pas des journées qui se ressemblaient. Chaque jour était différent. Être infirmière, ce n’était pas seulement pratiquer le métier. Être infirmière, c’était avoir cette flamme à l’intérieur, cet instinct de soigner. C’était quelque chose d’inné. Ça faisait partie de nous, c’était notre identité.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j’ai toujours été dans des services très difficiles. La femme que je suis aujourd’hui n’était pas la femme de 21 ans qui commençait sa carrière. Le point fort, c’était de travailler en équipe et de s’entendre pour affronter des moments difficiles. Et durant toutes ces années, il y a eu des haut et des bas. J’ai appris aussi avec le temps à séparer le monde professionnel du monde familial. Parce qu’il y a des situations qui vont me toucher et c’était là que je devais prendre du recul pour ne pas laisser piétiner ma vie familiale. C’était dur parce que je ne restais qu’une humaine avec des émotions. Ce n’était pas facile, mais tout au long, j’ai eu un petit ami formidable qui m’a encouragé, qui m’a aidé à atteindre mon rêve du nom de Jefferson Davis. Moi infirmière, lui policier. On s’était trouvé. Et quand on a eu vraiment une vie stable, on a pensé à fonder une famille et notre petit garçon Miles était venu au monde. Ma première grossesse, je me suis bien informée pour ne rien laisser au hasard. Je détestais ça. Notre petit garçon était notre monde.

J’étais tellement fier de lui. Rien qu’en y pensant, j’avais les larmes aux yeux. Le temps passait si vite, mon petit bébé se transformait petit à petit en adulte. Je me voyais encore lui chantais des berceuses le tenant dans mes bras. C’était si petit, un vrai petit ange avant de se transformer en ados rebelle. Il n’y avait plus cette époque où Miles m’attendait devant la porte d’entrée avec un grand sourire quand j’arrivais du travail. Me demandant toujours comment j’allais. Mon gamin avait disparu pour être remplacé par cet adolescent qui nous mettait à rude épreuve. J’étais passé par le même état d’esprit que lui étant adolescente cherchant à tout pris les bagarres juste pour me défouler surtout verbalement. Miles quant à lui, nous donnait la version silencieuse de l’adolescence. C’était pire, car au moins, quand il était en colère, quand il pleurait, je savais quoi faire. Quand il était silencieux, il subissait des tas de conflits antérieur ne sachant pas les exprimer. C’était ce qui m’inquiétait le plus. Je n’aimais pas le voir comme ça. J’avais perdu cet enfant qui se confiait à moi ou à son père pour se renfermer dans un mutisme sans fin.

Les deux seuls personnes qui arrivaient à le faire sortir de sa zone de confort était Aaron et Peter. Parce que pour Miles, ce n’était pas la figure d’autorité qu’il fallait détruire comme il faisait pour nous. C’était moins tendu avec Aaron parce qu’il restait son oncle et simple pour Peter parce que c’était le meilleur ami de mon homme. Au moins, j’étais contente qu’il se confiait à quelqu’un de confiance même si ce n’était pas moi. Bien sûr, cela me blessait un peu, car je voulais qu’il se confie à moi. C’était moi sa mère, c’était moi qui l’ai éduqué, c’était moi qui l’ai élevé avec mon compagnon. Je voulais être là pour lui, mais Miles s’en fichait. Je le comprenais parce que j’étais tout le temps en conflits avec ma mère et je m’étais promis si un jour, j’aurais des enfants, j’essayerais toujours de communiquer au lieu de punir parce que cela ne servait à rien parce que j’ai continué à faire des bêtises et Miles continue à le faire.

Depuis que j’étais devenue maman, tout avait changé. Mes habitudes d’avant grossesse, mon train-train quotidien. On ne naissait pas maman, on le devenait. C’était toute une vie qui était chamboulée. Neuf mois de grossesses, un pur bonheur d’être capable de créer la vie. De sentir mon enfant bouger à l’intérieur de moi. C’était de la joie, mais par contre l’après-accouchement a été beaucoup plus compliqué à encaisser. J’avais lu beaucoup de livres sur la grossesse et l’accouchement pour me préparer peut-être à mieux gérer si cela m’arrivait. Je ne pensais pas, je ne réalisais pas encore la douleur que j’aurais et en même temps, j’ai découvert la dépression post-partum, la fatigue, les larmes, l’incompréhension, l’impuissance, l’angoisse, le tout contrebalancé par l’amour et le bonheur d’être maman. Un cocktail détonnant qui m’avait fait culpabiliser de me sentir comme ça. Me demandant pourquoi on avait fait cet enfant ? Qu’on n’était pas encore prêts ? Je me voyais encore à ne pas vouloir m’approcher de mon petit bébé par peur de lui faire du mal.

Après l’accouchement, je voulais que cet enfant s’éloigne de moi et heureusement que mon homme avait compris les symptômes que j’avais. Me laisser le temps de me guérir, de ne pas me faire culpabiliser de ne pas avoir pris l’enfant dans mes bras. C’était une fatigue permanente, mes pensées étaient noires, plein d’idée malsaine. La première fois que j’avais mis mon fils dans les bras, j’avais commencé à voir le bout du tunnel. Même en me disant que cet enfant ne servait à rien qu’à part pleurer, manger, dormir avec le temps je me sentais mieux. Je m’étais retrouvé, cette femme qui voulait fonder une famille avec son compagnon. La culpabilité était moindre. Tout au long de la croissance de notre fils, on a fait des erreurs, on n’était pas parfait, mais c’était notre vie. On pensait pouvoir gérer l’adolescence de Miles normalement, mais notre fils savait appuyer où ça faisait mal. Il était en plein crise et trouver toutes les façons de nous dire : regarder ce que vous avez fait à me mettre dans ce monde. Il ne le disait pas à voix haute, mais son corps nous le montrait.

J’attendais à ce qu’il me parle ou à ce qu’il parle avec son père. Je faisais de mon mieux à le mettre en confiance lorsqu’il cachait son corps à la vue des autres surtout quand cela se mêlait à des fortes émotions et à des fortes angoisses. J’étais sa maman, j’étais censé l’enlevé sa douleur, sa souffrance, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais qu’être présente pour lui. Des bras virent m’entourer ma taille déposant un baiser sur mon cou.

— Tu es prête à y aller’’ demanda bien sûr mon compagnon.

— Oui, mais est-ce que notre fils est prêt ?!’’ en me tournant vers lui, le prenant dans mes bras. Ce que j’aimais cet homme. On avait nos hauts et nos bas. On se prenait la tête pour tout et n’importe quoi, mais à la fin, on était plus que réunit.

— Tu sais, Miles, tu vois de qui je parle’’ dit-il avec un sourire au coin me regardant, j’ai hoché la tête en retenant de rire.

— Oui, cet adolescent qui vit chez nous, oui, oui je vois de qui tu parles’’ en mordant ma lèvre inférieure, je riais intérieurement.

— S’il ne nous fait pas la gueule cinq fois par jour, il nous parle pas’’ en se penchant vers moi.

— Ou il reste enfermé dans sa chambre’’ mes bras entouraient sa nuque alors qu’on s’embrassait amoureusement.

— Beurk’’ dit notre fils en soupirant. Je l’ai regardé alors que Jefferson se décollait de moi. Miles était impatient, tapant du pied. Deux longs mois où il n’avait pas vu Peter. Deux longs mois où il était grognon où ses phrases devenaient des soupirs. J’étais contente que lui et le meilleur ami de son père s’entendait bien. Que Miles avait trouvé en Peter un mentor. Deux longs mois où quand Peter nous appelait Miles refusait catégoriquement de lui parler. C’était assez mignon à voir parce que quand Miles était enfant, il était tellement sage avec Peter, l’écoutait, jouait avec lui. Mon fils en voulait à Peter d’être parti en le laissant. J’avais du mal à l’admettre, mais l’entente entre le parrain et le filleul était magnifique surtout quand Miles faisait une bêtise et qu’il appelait Peter pour venir à sa rescousse sans que l’on ne sache, mais on arrivait toujours à le savoir même si c’était des mois après.

— Miles va prendre une veste’’ dit Jefferson en regardant son fils, Miles roula des yeux en grognant.

— Mais il fait beau’’ en frottant ses yeux nerveusement ;

— Tu sais très bien que le temps peut changer d’une minute à l’autre ici’’ continua son père. C’était une conversation tout à fait banale, mais connaissant mon fils, il allait vouloir entrer en guerre avec son père pour lui donner tort. Miles faisait tout le contraire de ce que son père demander, je devais juste désamorcer la bombe avant qu’il n’y ait des larmes et des cris.

— Chéri, ton père a raison’’ en adoucissant ma voix,- on n’a pas envie que tu tombes malade’’ Miles était nerveux comme s’il avait envie vite de sortir d’ici.

— Mais on est en été’’ dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

— Tout te rappelle que tu as’’ continua mon compagnon.

— C’est bon, c’est bon, j’ai compris’’ en parlant doucement tout en montant les escaliers.

— Est-ce que a chaque truc que je dois dire, il doit me contredire ?!’’ dit-il pour lui-même, mais je lui ai affirmé de la tête. Il fit un rire éphémère.

Miles prenait son temps pour nous faire poireauter ici, mais je savais qu’il avait envie de voir son parrain. Cela fera deux semaines qu’il était rentré, mais n’avait pas eu le temps de venir nous voir. Il était avec ces collègues en train de finir leur projet.

…

— Il faut pas oublier d’aller chercher le gâteau, May’’ dit mon mari en mettant ses chaussures. On était dans la chambre en train de s’habiller.

— Je sais,’’ en me regardant dans le miroir que tout était bien. J’étais habillé en une chemise marron avec un pantalon marron et des chaussures. Le temps passait vite, je n’étais plus du tout aussi jeune. La beauté me quittait petit à petit. Mes cheveux blancs, mes rides sous mes yeux, mes mains autres fois lisses était ridée. Je n’avais plus la même forme où les problèmes de santé était roi. Mais je m’en sortais bien pour une vielle. Prendre de l’âge était un processus naturel par lequel chaque être humain passera, la vie était ainsi faite.

Nous naissons, nous grandissons, nous vieillissons et nous mourrons. Ma mère m’a fait avoir peur de la vieillesse dès ma plus tendre enfance. En grandissant, me disant que c’était synonyme d’urgence et de date de péremption. J’étais là où elle avait été. Ces mots m’avaient suivi durant tout mon parcours de la vie et j’apprenais toujours. J’ai dû faire un travail sur moi pour m’émanciper de ses paroles. Et de ne plus penser à ces âges où j’ai dû traverser tant de remarques blessantes que si je n’avais rien accompli, c’était direction le vide-ordure. C’était incroyable à quel point, mes amis me posaient ces questions éternelles alors qu’eux avaient déjà fondé une famille. J’étais si en colère, je voulais juste vivre ma vie où elle pouvait m’emmener. De l’adolescence à mes quarante ans, ces mêmes amis ne se privaient pas de me dire : À quand l’enfant ? À quand le mariage ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te marier ? Tu n’es plus jeune, tu deviens vieille, laisse la place aux jeunes ! Ce n’est pas parce que tu ne fais pas ton ‘’âge’’ qu’il faut t’habiller comme une jeune ? Si tu montres ton corps, c’est que tu es une femme qui ne se respecte pas. La liste était longue ! Et souvent, ces réflexions étaient faites par les femmes. Je l’ai vécu, lu, entendu et vu, ainsi que des amies.

Je pensais à mes âges d’avant, de ne pas vouloir le même schéma que tout le monde, juste suivre en quoi je croyais. Je ne faisais rien de mal, mais les regards, les critiques m’avaient suivi même maintenant. Je n’avais même plus l’âge de procréer. Ce n’était pas parce que je n’avais pas envie d’avoir d’enfant, ou de me marier. Je voulais juste vivre une vie tranquille avec mon compagnon qui m’aimait inconditionnellement. C’était nos choix. Je voulais dire à ma mère que l’accomplissement et la réussite d’une femme ne passaient pas par son horloge biologique ou le mariage. Ma mère a été déçue de moi de ne pas lui donner un petit garçon ou une petite fille. Mais elle n’a pas eu le temps de vivre assez longtemps pour voir que je n’avais pas besoin de donner naissance pour élever un enfant. J’aurais aimé qu’elle connaisse Peter, notre neveu, notre fils. J’ai vécu la vie que je voulais pas la vie de quelqu’un d’autre. La critique et le jugement ne me faisaient plus aucunement peur. La meilleure n’était pas derrière moi, elle était ici. S’oublier d’exister et d’être, était deux choses que j’ai toujours refusé de mettre au second plan de ma vie. Je n’ai jamais laissé personne décider pour moi.

Je me rappelais de mes quarante ans, j’étais comme une gamine criant haut et fort à qui voulait l’entendre que je me sentais si bien. C’était une période où tout se mettait en place. J’étais tellement heureuse et sereine. J’ai adoré aussi avoir vingt ans, trente ans, cinquante ans, soixante ans, mais ces quarante ans, c’était une nouvelle période pour moi. Où se mêlait ma jeunesse et mon expérience où j’ai pris conscience que la vie était éphémère. Je l’ai savourée à chaque instant. Je m’aimais davantage, je m’acceptais telle que j’étais, je n’étais plus cette gamine, cette femme en plein doute. Je prenais soin de moi, soin de mon compagnon et il y a longtemps, j’ai arrêté d’écouter l’avis des gens. J’étais une femme accomplie, heureuse et épanouie. La vie ne se limitait pas à une période restreinte de quatorze à trente ans. J’ai fait la paix avec moi-même, j’ai un compagnon Ben qui a été formidable, on a élevé notre neveu, notre fils. On n’a jamais demandé à Peter de nous donner un petit-fils ou une petite fille. Aujourd’hui, il faisait ses quarante et un ans. Mon neveu a tellement accompli dans sa vie, j’étais si fier.fier. J’aurais aimé que ses parents puissent le voir.

Je tapotais doucement mon visage quand je l’ai vu s’avancer vers moi à travers le miroir, me prendre par la taille, son menton posait sur mon épaule. Je lui ai souri, mon regard croisa le sien dans le miroir. On était plus du tout aussi jeune, mais on s’aimait comme au premier jour. Ce qui a traversé le temps était notre gentillesse, notre bonheur, notre humeur, nos rires, nos sourires, mais surtout notre esprit qui a toujours su se communiquer avec nous-mêmes. Sa main ridée posée sur ma poitrine où il y avait sa bague, j’avais le même. On ne s’était jamais marié, mais on a voulu avoir quelque chose qui nous symbolisait. Les bagues étaient parfaites, on s’amusait à dire qu’on était marié.

— Tu es toujours aussi belle, May’’ en embrassant mon épaule,- à la minute où j’ai posé les yeux sur toi, je me suis dit, c’est elle’’ en regardant le miroir pour voir mon reflet, il me bougea, on était maintenant face à face,- c’est toi.

Je lui ai fait un magnifique sourire en caressant sa joue. Notre vie avait été remplie maintenant, on profite du temps qu’ils nous restaient.

— Toi aussi, Ben. Je suis si heureuse de t’avoir rencontré’’ en embrassant ses lèvres gercées, front contre front,- j’ai vécu ma plus belle vie avec toi’’ le souffle coupé, les larmes aux yeux,- on a construit quelque chose de tellement beau’’ en essuyant mes yeux.

— Oui’’ lui aussi était ému,- je suis heureux de t’avoir rencontré, mon amour’’ en me prenant dans ses bras où je m’étais réfugiée tellement de fois quand j’avais peur, quand j’étais triste, quand j’étais heureuse. Toute une vie.

— Moi aussi, j’étais contente de t’avoir dans ma vie, chéri’’ nos regards n’étaient plus que de l’amour l’un envers l’autre. On avait plus le temps à douter, à avoir peur. Il n’y avait qu’une ligne droite maintenant et j’espérais que Peter, allait se remettre de notre absence le temps voulu. On n’était pas éternel et heureusement parce que tout le monde méritait son repos.

— Il faut qu’on y aille si on ne veut pas arriver en retard à son anniversaire’’ dit Ben doucement en prenant ma main alors que je prenais mon sac posé sur la chaise à côté du miroir.

— Je ne compte même plus combien de fois notre neveu nous à appeler pour savoir si on avait réussi à avoir ce cadeau’’ dis-je calmement.

— On l’a trop gâté’’ dit Ben en m’embrassant une dernière fois.

— Pas assez, ce n’est jamais assez’’ mes yeux s’illuminaient. Notre vie était si normale, on a choisi pour être heureux pas pour être malheureux.

…

J’entendais de la musique venant de l’appartement. J’avais trouvé une lettre collée contre la porte en bas disant que chez Parker, il y avait une fête d’anniversaire. J’étais nerveux, j’avais l’impression de devenir ce gamin à nouveau quand j’ai eu enfin le courage d’annoncer à mon frère Jefferson que j’aimais les hommes. Il avait juste souri en me disant qu’enfin, je lui disais. J’étais tombé tellement de haut. J’avais eu peur qu’il me rejette, mais ce connard a attendu que je sois prêt à lui dire. Je te jure, cette famille est vraiment quelque chose. Mais j’étais content, je pouvais m’en vouloir tant que je pouvais, l’en vouloir de n’avoir rien dit mais comme il a si bien dit, je n’étais pas encore prêt à l’annoncer. Comme mon frère m’a dit, il a pris du temps pour accepter ma sexualité, la vérité, il me l’a dit si je l’avais annoncé à nos jeunes âges, il aurait sûrement fait la connerie de me rejeter. Il avait grandi, il avait accepté même avant moi que j’aimais les hommes.

— Ne sois pas nerveux’’ dit mon amant en me souriant. À chaque fois que je le regardais, mon sourire apparaissait. Je n’arrivais pas à m’arrêter et il le savait. Il me rendait heureux, nerveux comme si j’étais encore ce gamin de seize ans.

— Comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas ?’’ dis-je sarcastique alors qu’il posait une main sur mon épaule, son regard ancré dans le mien, me calmant,- tout le monde est ici. Les personnes que j’aime sont ici. Bien sûr que je suis nerveux, Elliot’’ en soupirant nerveusement.

— Mais ils le savent pour nous deux’’ il était trop mignon quand il essayait de me raisonner, mon cœur fit un boum quand il remit ses lunettes en place. Il avait cette façon de faire qui était si sexy. Il allait me faire avoir une crise cardiaque.

— Oui mais les voir tous ensemble me fait paniquer’’ il me prit dans ses bras.

— Tu as une famille aimante qui t’a accepté comme tu es’’ ses yeux fixaient sur les miens, un sourire au coin,- ils s’en fichent même de ça parce que tu es’’ je voyais qu’il avait du mal à dire ces mots, les larmes aux yeux,- j’aurais aimé que mes parents m’acceptent parce que je n’ai jamais changé. Je suis toujours leur fils, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal’’ en reniflant du nez. Je l’ai pris dans mes bras pour le consoler.

— Tu n’as rien fait mal, Eli’’ en caressant son dos, je détestais le voir souffrir comme ça. Ses parents l’avaient rejeté à un si jeune âge. Il n’avait que quinze ans, sa mère l’avait vu embrasser un garçon et le dégoût dans son regard l’avait anéanti suivi de son père,- tu es ma famille, chéri. Je vais te dire que mon frère à dit à son meilleur ami’’ j’ai fit une pause pour reprendre mes émotions pour ne pas verser de larmes devant lui, il avait besoin de mon soutien,- on a tous une famille par défaut, mais aussi, il y a celle qu’on choisit’’ ma main caressant sa joue, j’ai embrassé la paume de sa main près de ma joue.

— Je ne vous dérange pas les tourtereaux’’ j’ai sursauté pris en surprise, j’étais si concentré sur mon homme. J’ai roulé des yeux, en regardant qui venait de nous déranger.

— Joyeux anniversaire Peter’’ dis-je en le voyant sourire comme un bien heureux, mais je pouvais voir de la fatigue dans ses yeux.

— Merci, Aaron. Je suis content que vous êtes venu’’ il me laissa passé et dit,- je suis content de rencontrer l’homme qui fait battre ce cœur de glace. Peter, enchanté’’ en tendant la main vers mon compagnon qui sourit.

— Moi aussi, je suis content’’ en prenant sa main et moi, je les ai laissés en rentrant, je n’avais pas le temps pour les conneries de Peter.

— Tu deviens vieux, Peter’’ dis-je en m’arrêtant pour voir la décoration qui était pour un gamin de douze ans,- mais qu’est-ce que ?

— Quoi ? Ne t’avise surtout pas de critiquer ma décoration’’ dit Peter en fermant la porte, me prenant par le cou,- je te signale, je suis vieux de quatre ans, Aaron’’ en me souriant, me poussant vers la salle.

Mon cœur battait trop vite, ne voulant plus être ici, mais j’étais un adulte, je me devais me comporter comme telle quand une main prit la mienne, je l’ai serré fort en soupirant. J’étais plus calme, plus concentré. Je voulais leur présenter mon compagnon à ses gens formidables qui étaient dans ma vie. Je voyais mon neveu dansait avec la tante de Peter, ils étaient si heureux. Voyant Ben conversait avec Rio. Ils étaient vraiment dedans, oubliant que c’était une fête pour l’anniversaire de Peter.

— Salut, Aaron’’ dit mon frère en me saluant, me prenant dans ses bras, puis dit,- bonsoir, Elliot. Content de vous voir.

— Bonsoir, Jefferson, moi aussi’’ même s’il ne le montrait pas, Elliot était un peu nerveux même s’il avait rencontré mon frère auparavant.

— Tout le monde est là’’ j’ai demandé à Peter qui avait le regard fixait sur sa tante et Miles, un sourire doux aux lèvres. J’ai posé une main pour le ramener vers la terre.

— Quoi ? Tu as dit quelque chose’’ en me regardant un peu perdu.

— J’ai dit tout le monde est là’’ en le regardant, il esquivait mon regard. Est-ce que Peter avait fait une bêtise ?

— Non, il y a encore des amis qui vont arriver. Je vous propose quelque chose’’ dit-il un peu nerveux en nous demandant d’aller nous servir, j’ai pris Eliott par la main. Je n’étais pas ce genre de personne qui montrait leur affection mais c’était ma famille, les personnes que je faisais confiance pour ne pas me juger.

— Ah enfin, t’es là’’ dit Rio le sourire aux lèvres, en saluant mon homme au passage. Je l’ai présenté à Ben.

— Enchantez de vous connaître, monsieur Benjamin Parker’’ Ben éclata de rire.

— Juste Ben, je ne suis pas aussi vieux que ça, Elliot’’ en prenant sa main.

Mon coin d’œil regardait, Miles dansait comme si sa vie en dépendait alors que May essayait de suivre, mais ils riaient de bon cœur. May paraissait si jeune si vive.

— Tu peux aller nous chercher à boire s’il te plaît’’ dit Rio, en m’interrompant dans mes pensées.

— Ils ont l’air de s’amuser’’ dis-je en rigolant voyant Miles tomber par terre en éclatant de rire.

— Oui, il a l’air heureux’’ dit Rio, regardant son fils avec un regard inquiet. Je voulais la parler, mais Ben reprit.

— Je vais nous chercher ces boissons’’ il fut coupé par mon compagnon.

— Non, je vais les chercher comme ça j’apprends à connaître tout le monde’’ dit-il en s’en allant.

— Où est Jeff ?’’ dit Rio.

— Il est parti avec Peter pour aller chercher des pizzas’’ dis-je en m’asseyant à côté d’eux. La musique n’était pas trop forte, Miles ne m’avait pas encore remarqué. Il avait l’air si heureux.

— Ce gamin adore vraiment les fêtes d’anniversaire’’ dit Ben en regardant sa femme. C’est deux-là était la preuve d’un amour éternel.

— Tu veux dire’’ dit Rio en riant,- surtout quand ton neveu est là’’ je les écoutais converser,- Oh je me rappelle encore quand Miles à l’âge de huit neuf ans a dit à Peter qu’il aimait, qu’il allait se marier avec lui.

— Maintenant, j’ai l’impression que Miles ne le supporte plus’’ dis-je.

— L’adolescence fait vriller tout le monde’’ dit Benjamin d’une voix rauque.

— Que le temps passe vite’’ dit Rio, en mettant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

Elliot était revenu avec les verres de boissons qu’il distribua. Il s’assit à côté de moi. La musique s’arrêta.

— Oncle Aaron’’ cria Miles à l’autre bout de la salle venant vers moi, me sautant dessous. Lui qui disait qu’il ne comportait plus comme un gamin.

…

J’attendais avec mon meilleur ami les pizzas qu’on avait commandées. Cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas parlé avec Peter. J’avais l’impression qu’on s’éloignait un peu. C’était mon meilleur ami depuis le collège. C’était grâce à lui que j’avais pu rencontrer ma femme. Je voulais lui parlais de mon fils parce qu’il n’y avait que son ami qui arrivait à avoir une conversation saine avec lui. Moi, Miles essayait toujours d’avoir raison. Peut-être que j’étais un peu dur avec lui. Je prenais tout à cœur quand il s’agissait de lui. Je faisais une affaire personnelle des difficultés scolaire de mon enfant. C’était un sujet de dispute avec Miles qui voulait tout envoyer bouler. Ma femme m’avait dit que plus je faisais ma bataille, plus mon fils se déresponsabilisait de ses résultats. Cela m’énervait quand je le voyais ne rien faire, l’envie de ne pas travailler. Je savais qu’il était plus concentré sur la découverte d’autres aspects de sa vie, comme l’amitié, l’amour, l’apprivoisement de son corps, mais je voulais qu’il réussisse aussi. L’autre aspect de sa confrontation avec moi, l’autorité était sa désinvolture qu’il pouvait arborer.

Mais je n’étais pas idiot, c’était souvent qu’un leurre, une défense contre son mal-être. Je n’aimais pas le voir souffrir. C’était une période où rarement on se plaisait de nous voir dans le miroir. J’étais passé par là alors pourquoi j’avais du mal à communiquer avec mon propre enfant. Je me souvenais encore de mon changement corporel. À mon adolescence, je voyais mon corps changeait de façon saccadée, donnant des silhouettes disproportionnées et d’un sentiment d’étrangeté me comparant toujours à d’autres personnes de mon âge que je trouvais plus belles, plus harmonieuses alors que moi, j’avais l’impression d’être découpé et d’être recollé.

— Ça va, Jeff’’ dit mon ami un peu inquiet pour moi. On était assis en attendant les pizzas.

— Oui,

— Pas à moi, Jeff. Je te connais, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?’’ en me regardant, il y avait un brouhaha dehors. La nuit tombait petit à petit, les premières étoiles apparaissaient.

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec mon fils’’ rien qu’en le disant je me culpabilisais.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?’’ en fronçant les sourcils, il tapait nerveusement ses doigts contre la table.

— À chaque conversation que j’essaye d’avoir avec lui, il se renferme ne voulant pas me parler’’ dis-je en passant ma main gauche sur mon front.

— On a été comme lui’’ voulant me consoler.

— Je sais mais c’est mon fils, je n’aime pas le voir souffrir. Si je pouvais enlever tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs, je le ferais, Peter.

— Je sais, Jeff. Je n’en doute même pas. Tu es un père formidable. Miles t’adore, c’est juste que c’est une période difficile pour lui.

— Il te parle’’ dis-je avec confiance.

— Non, Jeff’’ en hochant négativement la tête,- je ne peux le trahir. Je ne veux pas perdre sa confiance’’ il me sourit doucement, nerveusement mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Je connaissais son état, il me cachait quelque chose. J’ai froncé les sourcils en essayant de réaliser ce qu’il pouvait bien me cacher, en lisant ses gestuelles.

— Tu as raison, Peter’’ je me sentais un peu coupable d’avoir pensé à ça.

— Tu le sais déjà, Jeff’’ en riant un peu,- il suffit juste de l’écouter, de le laisser s’exprimer même si cela peut faire mal des fois, enduré le rejet parce que à la fin, Miles viendra toujours vers vous. Tu es son père, il suffit juste d’être disponible pour lui.

J’ai rigolé essayant de calmer mon angoisse.

— Je sais tout ça mais c’est difficile de mettre en place quand j’ai un gamin trop intelligent pour son bien’’ j’étais si fier de mon fils,- qui sait trop bien jouer avec nous.

Peter rigola, mais c’était nerveux. Je voyais bien qu’il était mal à l’aise en ma compagnie. Est-ce qu’on s’était trop éloigné ? Non, il y avait autre chose.

— Peter, est-ce que tu es amoureux ?’’ une simple question que j’avais dit quand il me disait que Gwen était qu’une amie. Je le voyais paniquer.

— Non’’ dans un souffle, pas de doute.

— Menteur, je te connais trop bien. Il suffit qu’on reste quelques minutes ensemble pour que j’arrive à nouveau à te décrypter’’ un sourire aux lèvres, le voyant soupirer,- tu as toujours cette même tique quand tu essayes de me dire quelque chose. Tu ne te rends même pas compte, ton corps te trahis à chaque fois’’ il arrêta de taper ses mains sur la table.

— N’utilise pas tes capacités sur moi monsieur l’agent’’il bougeait de plus en plus nerveusement frottant son bras gauche.

— Pourquoi tu n’arrives plus à me dire que tu es amoureux d’une femme ?’’ il prit le verre d’eau qui était posé sur la table et le but d’un coup.

— Ça fait du bien’’ en me regardant, je le sentais irritable, sensible,- c’est compliqué !

— Tu ne peux pas dire que tu es juste amoureux’’ dis-je sarcastiquement alors qu’il roula des yeux,- tu n’as plus quinze ans.

— À tes yeux oui apparemment. Écoute, c’est mon anniversaire’’ je l’ai coupé dans sa phrase.

— Tu m’en veux encore pour ton ex-femme Mary Jane’’ je l’ai regardé, mais il n’arrivait pas tenir mon regard,- t’es sérieux’’ ne croyant pas mes yeux.

— Je suis désolé’’ montrant ses dents, rire nerveux qui commençait à m’agacer.

— Je t’ai juste dit la vérité, idiot. Comment voulais-tu aimer une femme qui voulait des enfants !’’ j’étais à mon paroxysme.

— Je sais, c’est juste que je n’ai pas réfléchi’’ dit-il un peu irritable, il grattait son épaule, son crâne. Je le sentais perturber.

— C’est ça ton problème, tu ne réfléchis jamais’’ j’avais une attitude hautaine comme si je savais tout,- ne m’en veux pas parce que je t’ai dit la vérité. Tu n’as pas appris à savoir ses désirs’’ ma voix montait, mais je restais très serein.

— Comme elle n’a pas appris à savoir mes désirs’’ une fragilité menait de lui,- je l’ai aimé, Jeff’’ en retenant ses larmes, passant sa paume de main droite sur sa bouche et son nez,- j’aurais aimé avoir une vie avec elle’’ sa voix était enrouée, plein de chagrin,- mais je ne peux pas, je l’ai accepté parce que je la faisais souffrir comme elle me faisait souffrir.

— Vous avez grandi’’ il hocha la tête, résigné,- alors dis-moi, est-ce que cette femme qui te rend nerveux, qui te fait dire des choses débiles, je la connais !

— Non’’ tellement vite presque en s’étouffant,- je l’ai rencontré en conférence de presse.

— Oh calme-toi Peter’’ en faisant un rire éphémère,- je ne t’interroge pas.

— C’est comme si’’ sa voix étai lourde, presque désolé. Il me regardait comme s’il voulait demander pardon.

— Est-ce qu’un jour, je vais la rencontrer ?’’ le fixant, cherchant un signe de faiblesse, un mensonge pour vouloir qu’il me dise la vérité.

— C’est compliqué !’’ en regardant le sol, j’ai froncé les sourcils signe d’incompréhension.

— Mariée !’’ dis-je sans conviction, mais je l’ai vu se tendre,- t’es sérieux’’ ma voix augmenta sans mon vouloir.

— Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi tu penses ça ?’’ il me regarda, m’en voulant de ce que je venais de dire.

— Désolé, c’est juste que j’essaye de voir qui ?

— Non, je ne veux pas de problème. Ça va passer, Jeff comme toujours’’ en me regardant. Ses yeux brillaient.

Alors que les pizzas arrivaient enfin, il mit un terme à notre conversation. Je me sentais coupable parce qu’il venait de me dire mes propres mots quand il avait eu le cœur brisé. J’étais vraiment un ami en or.

…

J’étais vraiment horrible d’avoir eu cette conversation avec mon meilleur ami, le père de mon amant. J’étais de la pire espèce. Comment j’ai pu ? Comment, j’ai pu tenir ? J’avais juste envie de disparaître de la surface de la terre. Ce regard qu’il m’avait lancé en pensant qu’enfin, j’étais tombé amoureux de nouveau. Mais au grand jamais de qui. J’avais envie de pleurer ma tristesse, j’essayais de faire bonne figure avec les invités. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, je voyais flou. C’était un problème, j’avais menti. J’avais peur de me l’avouer… et peur de le vivre. Il devenait urgent que je verbalise. Comme prise de panique, un jour, mon meilleur ami allait l’apprendre, et je commençais à manquer de souffle. Ma respiration était coupée, je faisais de l’hyperventilation. Je devais me calmer, avant de créer une scène. Je voulais être tout seul, j’ai laissé un ami qui me parlait, voulant échapper de cette maison où je me voyais prendre Miles dans ce canapé où était assis sa mère avec plein d’autres personnes. Je réalisais que j’étais dans la merde. Quand une main me prit et m’enferma quelque part.

Je n’arrivais à rien voir, j’entendais une voix qui essayait de me calmer. Une main chaude caressant ma joue, une odeur que je connaissais trop bien et des yeux chocolaté était apparus dans ma vision.

— Ça va aller, Peter’’ me dit mon amour qui essayait de me calmer.

— J, j’arrive pas, j’arrive pas’’ j’avais mal au cœur, un sentiment de perte de contrôle, une sensation d’abattement au bord de l’évanouissement,- comment je peux lui mentir ?’’ des sueurs inexpliquées, une désagréable sensation de vide dans la tête, l’angoisse et la panique me prenait, tout devenait noir, j’étais pris de vertige, tout tournait.

— Qui tu as menti ?’’ me demanda-t-il alors que ma tête me faisait mal comme si mon cerveau voulait sortir de sa boîte crânienne.

— Ton père !’’ essayant de reprendre le contrôle, je ne pouvais que voir ses yeux, c’était comme si l’endroit disparaissait petit à petit.

— Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, tu as menti sur quoi’’ je pouvais voir son regard perdu, essayant en même temps de me calmer. Ses mains caressant mes mains, j’étais au sol contre le mur de la salle de bain, lui devant moi. Son front contre le mien, nos souffles se mélangeaient, je respirais moins vite, mais j’avais encore du chemin à faire.

— Sur toi’’ mon regard était fixé sur lui, ses pupilles se dévièrent vers la gauche avant de revenir pour me regarder.

— Tu voulais lui dire sur nous’’ sa voix était calme, sereine. Un sourire discret au coin de sa bouche.

— Non’’ en fronçant les sourcils comme s’il me prenait pour un abruti,- bien sûr que non.

— Alors qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?’’ en soupirant posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux qui me montraient tout son amour. Tout ce que je ressentais était si naturel quand je le regardais. Son regard rieur, son regard heureux, son regard joyeux.

— Je me rends compte, c’est débile’’ en passant mes mains sur mon visage, sa présence était une bénédiction en ce moment,- ton père a raison. Je ne réfléchis vraiment pas assez’’ mon mal de crâne n’était pas encore parti.

— Alors, ce qu’on a est débile’’ sa voix était si fragile presque comme s’il allait pleurer.

— Non, ne dis pas ce que je n’ai pas dit’’ en le prenant dans mes bras, je sentais ses lèvres contre mon cou. Je le serrais fort dans mes bras, essayant de transmettre tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. Même s’il ne le montrait pas voulant apparaître un adulte avant l’heure devant moi, ce gamin était plein de doute, plein de peur,- c’est juste que je me suis rendu compte que cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas eu une conversation sur ma vie amoureuse.

— C’est pour ça que tu as paniqué’’ j’ai hoché la tête, il rit un peu,- tu es vraiment trop mignon’’ dit-il en éclatant de rire, la musique résonnait dans la pièce.

— Hey’’ je me suis indigné de sa désinvolture.

— Je suis content que tu ailles mieux’’ en prenant mon visage dans ses mains. En déposant plein de baisers l’un derrière l’autre, mon sourire ne faisait qu’agrandir alors, qu’il me chevauchait, sa main caressait mon torse, son regard espiègle en mordant ma lèvre inférieure,- c’est ton anniversaire aujourd’hui, Bee. Tu mérites quelque chose’’ sa main glissa toujours plus bas, caressant mon membre à travers le tissu, je sentais mon sexe se raidir à travers mon boxeur, mes premiers grognements.

— Miles’’ je n’avais que ce nom à la bouche d’une voix rauque.

— Tu ne veux pas que les autres entendent’’ dit-il en m’embrassant fougueusement, ce gamin avait de la réserve. Il se décolla de moi, d’une main habille, il ouvrit la braguette et fit sortir délicatement mon pénis. Je mordillais fermement ma lèvre inférieure, cette sensation où mes habits exerçaient sur le dessous de ma verge était une exquise pression.

Il se pencha vers mon sexe, nos regards s’étaient croisées. Sa bouche gloutonne, m’avala. Je fermais les yeux pour sentir cette sensation d’être au chaud. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur ma hampe, la pointe de sa langue parcourrait la couronne du gland. Son dos était si magnifiquement penché sur moi. Il fit descendre mon pantalon un peu plus bas avec mon boxeur alors que mon sexe pulsait de désir de vouloir être englouti à nouveau dans cette cave bien chaude, bien humide. Ma verge bien raide demandait des caresses plus poussées. Miles savait ce que j’aimais, je l’avais bien enseigné. Avec sa main, il s’empara de mon sexe, commença à me branler en alternant des prises plus au moins ferme, vitesse plus au moins rapide. Sa bouche, sa langue, alternaient aussi la pression, les caresses. De son autre main, mes testicules étaient palpés en douceur, éventuellement gobée délicatement.

J’appréciais ce qu’il me faisait, mes grognements, mes râles de plaisir alors que je caressais ses cheveux, sa nuque, son dos, pinçant de temps en temps ses mamelons. Je me sentais tellement bien, j’avais l’impression de voler. C’était libérateur. Au moment où je sentais mon plaisir monter, ma jouissance proche alors que sa bouche continuait de m’avaler de bas en haut, sa main aussi active qui me branlait avec une pression assez forte. J’étais en feu, mes râlements étaient de plus en plus intense alors que j’agrippais ses cheveux, je l’ai senti gémir. J’avais l’impression que mon pénis était en feu, mon bas-ventre m’échauffait alors que je me sentais venir, ma verge pulsait, giclant mon sperme dans sa bouche alors qu’il avalait. J’étais maintenant épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Je reprenais petit à petit mon souffle, son regard se posa sûr moi alors que je voyais ma hampe glissait de sa bouche.

— Pourquoi on se trouve toujours dans ce genre de situation ?’’ j’ai demandé alors qu’il passa sa langue autour de sa bouche pour se nettoyer.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu te laisses toujours faire ?’’ il était fier de lui alors que j’ai fait non de la tête en roulant des yeux. Ce gamin était une vraie perle,- tu te sens mieux !

— Oui’’ son sourire était magnifique alors que je caressais sa joue droite, ses yeux se fermèrent de contentement. Mon cœur battait encore trop vite, ma respiration était un peu saccadée.

— Tant mieux’’ ses yeux s’ouvrirent doucement alors que ses bras se posaient sur mes épaules,- ne me laisse jamais, Peter’’ je voyais bien que ses yeux étaient humides. La peur était inscrite dans son regard.

— Jamais…

…

Trouvez l’inspiration pour écrire un joli texte de vœux pour un 41e anniversaire pour mon fils ! Je voyais bien que mon neveu n’était spécialement pas enthousiaste comme pour ses quarante ans. Même s’il ne le montrait pas, Peter avait peur de vieillir comme tout un chacun. Moi aussi, j’étais passé par là, mais au moins, moi, je l’ai pris avec sérénité. J’avais une femme qui était à mes côtés depuis nos jeunes âges. Vieillir seul était la hantise de beaucoup de personne et pourtant, j’avais un ami de mon âge qui vivait sa vie comme il l’entendait. Arthur, c’était épanoui, il avait perdu sa femme très tôt et comme il ne voulait pas reconstruire une nouvelle vie avec une autre femme. C’était l’amour de sa vie comme il aimait le dire. Arthur, c’était reconstruit, avait aimé de nouveau, mais la vie commune avec quelqu’un n’était plus pour lui. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans ma May. Je préférerais partir avant elle, mais j’étais égoïste.

J’avais cette carte dans ma poche droite pour lui donner à mon neveu. Trouver les bons mots pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Des mots importants que j’avais envie de le léguer à chaque seconde que j’étais sur cette terre. Peter était conscient que moi et May, on n’allait pas vivre éternellement. J’aurais aimé le voir avec quelqu’un avant ma mort. Le voir sourire à nouveau, vivre sans se préoccuper du lendemain. Sa relation avec Mary Jane avait été un vrai désastre. Ma femme et moi, on a dû recoller les morceaux laisser par cette femme qu’il avait tellement aimée, chérissait au plus profond de lui. Comme chaque parent, j’aurais aimé avoir sa douleur. On était tous autour de la table attendant que Peter souffle ses bougies. Tout le monde chantait à plein poumon, rigolait. Il y avait une bonne ambiance. Alors que son meilleur ami, Jefferson ouvrait le champagne à la minute où il soufflait les bougies. Tout le monde commença à applaudir.

Ma femme était à côté de moi, plaçant des assiettes en plastique sur la table alors que Peter se faisait embrasser par tout le monde. Il avait l’air si heureux, j’aurais aimé qu’il ne se soucie plus de la vie. J’espérais avoir le temps de le voir avec quelqu’un. J’espérais le voir à nouveau heureux dans sa vie amoureuse. Il avait tellement grandi, ce n’était plus ce gamin de six ans que j’avais recueilli chez moi qui avais tout changer dans notre couple. Trouver les mots justes pour lui dire à quel point, j’étais fier de lui. La gratitude de l’avoir dans ma vie dans un tragique moment. On s’était guéri ensemble de la perte de ses parents, de mon frère. Ils auraient été tellement fier de lui. J’avais les larmes aux yeux, en essuyant discrètement alors que je le prenais dans mes bras.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Peter’’ ma voix était rauque.

— Merci, oncle Ben’’ en me serrant fort dans ses bras alors que je voyais ma femme coupait le gâteau et servir les invités.

— Je veux te voir heureux’’ une larme silencieuse tomba sur ma joue.

— Papa, je suis heureux’’ dit-il me faisant chaud au cœur,- avec vous, je ne peux pas rêver mieux. Je me sens épanoui dans ma vie, je ne cherche plus à combler ma vie. J’ai trouvé des gens qui m’aiment pour qui je suis’’ le câlin se termina,- merci de m’avoir élevé’’ je voyais sa fierté en disant ces mots.

— Moi aussi, mon fils’’ il me donna un dernier regard avant de partir parler avec d’autres invités. La musique était trop forte pour mon vieil âge. Ma femme prit ma main pour aller dans la terrasse pour prendre un peu l’air. Je n’ai jamais pu remplacer mon frère. De toute façon, ce n’était pas mon objectif, mais plutôt de lui donner de l’amour pour qu’il puisse bien grandir. En regardant la salle, oui, Peter avait raison. Il avait construit une belle-famille. Je voyais une bande de gamins qui était devenu adulte racontant des blagues et la nouvelle génération en Miles. Oui, la vie était complexe, mais elle était belle. J’avais ce dicton que je disais souvent à Peter quand il n’allait pas bien « _Comment, c’est rare et beau de même exister dans ce monde »_. Quand il y avait le bonheur, il y avait le malheur, quand il y avait de la joie, il y avait de la tristesse. Un univers rempli d’émotions jusqu’au nôtre dernier souffle, espérant qu’on aura bien vécu.

— Soit toujours avec moi’’ dis-je, murmurant presque, la regardant, assit sur le canapé donnant la vue au ciel, aux étoiles.

— Comme toujours, Ben’’ nos mains liaient comme une promesse. C’était ainsi qu’on menait notre vie.

…

Je le regardais, me disant combien j’avais de la chance de l’aimer. D’être avec lui, vivre quelque chose d’énorme. Je m’étais jamais senti ainsi. Mon premier amour, mon premier petit ami. Peter était celui que je désirais de tout mon corps, de tout mon cœur. La façon dont je l’aimais était si belle, si grande, si merveilleuse. Je ne voyais que lui, la façon dont il m’aimait. La façon qu’il avait de me regarder, de me couver. J’étais sa personne précieuse. J’étais capable de me rendre compte à quel point, j’étais important pour lui. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un doux baiser, mes mains entourant sa nuque, sur la pointe des pieds l’embrassant à perdre la tête. Sentant une vague de chaleur, son corps nu contre le mien. Sa chaleur m’incendiait, son être me surplombait. Nos langues jouaient ensemble, nos souffles se mêlaient. J’étais à lui rien qu’à lui alors qu’il se séparait de moi, me coupant le souffle. Je le voyais s’allonger dans toute sa splendeur sur le lit, regardant ce corps musclé, beau qui pouvait me faire vriller par sa douceur. Son regard était rempli de désir alors que je me dénudais totalement.

Je voyais quelques gouttes de sperme coulait sur son membre à la vue de ce spectacle que je lui donnais. Sa verge pulsait alors que je descendais mon boxeur, il siffla d’envie. Mon corps jeune et ferme agitait de la ferveur en lui. Il regardait mes courbes et mes formes. Je lui donnais un spectacle. Je voulais que cela se passe dans le calme, c’était son anniversaire après tout. J’avais réussi à convaincre mes parents de me laisser dormir chez mon parrain. Je lui souris doucement montant à califourchon sur son ventre et il me couvrait d’un regard de braise. Les picotements dans mon bas-ventre redoublaient alors que je lui caressais les abdominaux en suivant les lignes de son corps. Embrassant son cou doucement, ses mains caressant mon dos, sa bouche contre la mienne, jouant à nouveau. Mon corps battait au même rythme que le sien. J’étais absorbé par sa chaleur, par son souffle contre mon cou, me frottant contre son ventre sentant ses gémissements. Sa tête bascula en arrière alors que ma bouche goulue se plaqua contre son cou et ma langue agile caressa chaque parcelle de sa peau, exacerbant ses moindres sensations. Prenant sa main, j’ai léché trois doigts, glissant ma langue, tournoyant dans ma bouche.

J’ai mouillé copieusement ses doigts, son regard intense sur moi comme s’il voulait me dévorer, me laissant faire. Guidant sa main sur mon torse caressant mes mamelons me faisant gémir, mon ventre en feu, puis mon sexe d’où coulait de la semence avant de le diriger vers mes fesses où je me suis cambré un peu. J’entendis son gloussement alors qu’il glissait ses doigts en moi, me faisant me cambrer un peu plus, mes mains agrippaient les draps du lit. Je sentais ses doigts jouaient à l’intérieur, écartant mes parois. Son parfum m’enivrait, m’envoûtait, sentant son pénis pulsait contre mes fesses, ses doigts à l’intérieur de mon anus, écartant mon anneau au moindre coup de ciseaux. Je sentais sa semence coulait contre ma raie des fesses. Mon corps vibrait pour lui, je me sentais cotonneux dans ses mains. Ni tenant plus, il m’attrapa par les fesses et me souleva pour me retourner rapidement contre le lit, mes gémissements étaient intenses, mes joues étaient en feu. Mon torse se soulevait au rythme de mon souffle.

Il se redressa et me contempla :

— Tu es si beau, allongé sur le dos, mon ange’’ son regard était fiévreux, léchant ses lèvres, ses mains chaudes caressant mes mamelons, les titillant des fois en les pinçant me faisant me cambrer, ses lèvres m’embrassant férocement. Mon corps en feu, mon cœur pulsant fort, si fort dans ma poitrine. J’empoignai ses cheveux pour le serrer toujours plus contre moi, sentant ses poils caressaient mon torse. Mes doigts descendirent dans son dos, s’attardant sur ses cicatrices que je frôlais du bout des doigts. Sa langue le long de ma mâchoire, de ma gorge, traçant un sillon brûlant pour venir mordiller mes mamelons, me laissant sans voix. Je poussais un gémissement, coinçant ma lèvre inférieure contre mes dents, je voyais flou. Tout me paraissait trop alors que ses mains agrippaient mes poignets pour les faire remonter au-dessus de ma tête, m’empêchant de le caresser. Je détestais ça de ne pas pouvoir le sentir, de ne pas avoir mon ancrage sur lui. J’étais à sa merci, mes sensations étaient décuplées. Il profitait pour explorer avidement, ses lèvres courant sur mon ventre tremblant, une de ses mains caressait doucement à l’intérieur de ma cuisse, me faisant soupirer. Je sentais son corps musclé et dur contre le mien. Je mordillais tendrement son épaule, me délectant du goût salé de sa sueur. Ma respiration était saccadée, mon ventre se tordait, je n’avais plus aucune concentration, je sentais juste sa langue parcourir mon pénis, son autre main serrant mes poignets. J’étais à bout de souffle, son regard me fixait, sa langue jouant avec mon gland, je pleurnichais de ma torture.

Je ne pouvais pas m’arrêter de trembler, j’essayais par tous les moyens d’enlever cette main qui serrait mes poignets pour pouvoir le toucher. Je me tortillais sous son regard de braise mi-amusé. Mon sexe pulsait, voulant quelque chose qu’il ne me donnait pas. Il revint vers moi, sa langue se fraya un chemin à travers mes lèvres alors que j’essayais de trouver une respiration plus calme. J’en pouvais plus de ces sensations qui me brûlaient de l’intérieur. Il délaissa mes lèvres pour enfuir son visage dans mon cou, j’ai gémi de douleur quand j’ai senti ses dents mordre légèrement ma peau, ses ongles s’enfoncèrent sur l’un de mes cuisses. Mon cœur rata un battement, douleur et plaisir tout se mélangeait. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur mes joues et oreilles, j’étais dans un plaisir total. Il mordilla mon lobe avant de le lécher pour absorber mes larmes salées. Il me délaissa enfin, mes poignets étaient enfin libérés, descendent plus bas. Son regard m’hypnotiser, je le voyais s’installer sa tête entre mes jambes.

— S’il te plaît, Peter’’ dis-je n’aillant pas honte de ce que je voulais parce que je le connaissais. Son regard regardait ce que je sentais, ma semence qui coulait de mon pénis vers le long de mes fesses, me faisant me contracter d’envie.

Son regard me brûlait, c’était une torture. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, il voulait me taquiner.

— Bee, s’il te plaît’’ j’étais à niveau au bord des larmes. Il entreprit de m’écarter les cuisses et d’en lécher l’intérieur en remontant progressivement vers mon intimité. Son souffle sur ma verge, sur mon anus alors que j’essayais d’avoir un quelconque contact avec lui. Un petit rire embrasa la pièce. Je détestais quand il faisait ça, je me sentais démuni, frustré. C’était une cacophonie dans mes oreilles alors qu’il se dirigeait ses lèvres vers mon anus et suspendit son geste à quelques centimètres. Je mordillais nerveusement mes lèvres, le suppliant du regard. Mon corps n’en pouvait plus. C’était son anniversaire et il s’amusait. Peter s’amusait avec mon corps, j’étais tellement frustré contre lui. Sa respiration chaude contre mon anus qui attendait, pleine d’impatience qu’il me soulage. Mes mains contre les draps, serrant si fort que mes phalanges devenaient blanches.

— Dis-le-moi, mon tournesol’’ sa voix douce, rauque et autoritaire.

— Non mais, je te l’ai déjà, c’est pas’’ je serrais les dents de frustrations, je voulais lui montrer que j’étais fort, je ne voulais plus le supplier. C’était un méchant alors que sa langue faisait le contour de mon anus ne s’approchant pas de ma profondeur. Mes jambes tremblaient.

— Dis-le-moi’’ son regard se posa sur moi, un regard espiègle. Je n’allais pas lui céder.

— Non’’ d’une voix enfantine, mon souffle coupé, mon cœur me faisait un peu mal. Mon ventre dansait la samba.

— Tu veux vraiment qu’on termine comme ça, mon ange’’ mon dieu sa voix rauque me donnait envie de venir la tout de suite.

— !

— J’attends, mon tournesol’’ un sourire au coin de sa bouche, ses yeux étaient rieurs mais portait une intensité que j’ai finie par céder.

— Tu m’énerves, tu le sais ça. Oui, vas-y, prends-moi. Lèche-moi, doigte-moi. Fais comme tu veux, mais arrêtes de me torturer, Bee’’ à bout de souffle, je pleurnichais, j’en pouvais plus. Je voulais que ça s’arrête, j’étais trop sensible.

— Ce n’était pas si difficile, mon ange’’ il me fit remplier mes jambes contre mon ventre. Il lécha la semence qui coulait sur mes fesses avant de se pencher sur mon anus en feu. Il donnait d’abord de longs et lents coups sur mon entrée qui se contractait voulant quelque chose à l’intérieur. Je sentais mon anus s’agrandir à mesure que sa langue me pénétrait. Je me sentais nerveux, excité, gonflé par le plaisir. Me doigtant doucement, je me cambrais alors que son autre main caressait mon pénis. J’étais au ciel, je volais. À mesure qu’il accélérait, un autre doigt rejoignit le premier. J’avais l’impression de nager, l’impression de m’évanouir dans mon propre corps, de n’être que spectateur de mon propre désir. À trois doigts, je me sentais plein, jouant à l’intérieur de moi, écartant mon anneau de chair qui se dilatait recevant sa bave à l’intérieur de moi. Des bruits de succion, de mouille se faisaient entendre m’excitant encore plus me faisant venir. L’orgasme de plein fouet, juste jouant avec mon anus et mon pénis.

— Dieu… que tu es magnifique, mon tournesol’’ sa main plein de semence vint caresser mon visage basané rougi par l’excitation,- j’ai envie de toi’’ alors que je reprenais mon souffle, j’avais l’impression d’avoir fait un marathon. Tout se consommait autour de moi.

— Alors qu’est-ce que t’attends ?’’ je lui fis un magnifique sourire fatigué par mon orgasme, mon corps reprenait petit à petit de l’énergie. J’étais emporté par la chaleur et le plaisir. Sa respiration se calqua contre le mien. Ce regard de braise me faisait fondre.

D’un mouvement, il me retourna alors sur le ventre, j’étais maniable pour son bon plaisir. Je respirais fortement contre le coussin, il leva mes fesses, mes genoux contre le lit. Je tremblais, je ne savais pas si j’allais tenir cette position. Je sentis son visage s’approcher du mien, sa voix me dire de ne pas bouger et d’en profiter pleinement. J’étais sans force comme un enfant, tremblotant alors que Peter profitait pour me donner quelques baisers sensuels qui irradiaient ma nuque. Sa main chaude sur mon dos me caressant alors que sa pointe de son pénis rentrait en moi écartant les barrières, je gémissais de douleur, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, serrant fortement le coussin. Je me sentais bizarre, la chaleur augmentait dans mon corps, mes joues me brûlaient se frottant contre l’oreiller. Mon corps allait au rythme de ses allers et retours. Ses hanches claquant contre mes fesses. Des doigts pincèrent mes mamelons me faisant hurler de plaisir, je ne contrôlais plus rien tandis que le pénis de Peter rentrait plus profondément en moi, accélérant la cadence.

Une main s’empara de mon membre qui s’était redressé. Je sentais mes parois s’ouvrir à chaque coup à l’intérieur de moi laissant une traînée de sperme dans mon canal. Sa langue léchait ma nuque, mon dos de temps en temps. Notre rythme était effréné faisant grincer le lit et cogner le sommier contre le mur. Mes genoux ne tenaient plus, que je me suis laissé tomber sur le lit, sentant sa grosse verge glisser, laissant un vide énorme, un trou béant qui demandait d’être pris, d’être baisé. Son corps s’allongea sur moi, son souffle contre ma nuque, écartant mes fesses rentrant à nouveau son pénis à l’intérieur de moi. Je tremblais, sentant sa grosse verge ouvrant mes musclés qui se contractaient. Ses gémissements m’excitaient.

— Chut, ça va aller, mon ange’’ murmura-t-il, sa voix était rauque, sa langue jouant avec mon lobe alors que ses fesses se soulevaient un peu pour venir rencontrer le mien. Mon corps se crispa, sentant son sexe ouvrir mon anus à nouveau, le rythme se reprit plus frénétique. Mon pénis se frottait contre les draps, mes fesses étaient endolories. Ses dents mordillèrent mon épaule avant de sentir sa chaleur partir, ses deux mains soulevèrent un peu mes fesses, ses genoux contre le lit.

— Bee’’ je plaidai pour quelque chose, j’en pouvais plus. Je voulais que ça se termine. Mon cœur était de trop.

— Tout va bien se passer, mon tournesol’’ d’une voix douce alors qu’il me pénétra d’un coup de rein brusque me faisant me tendre comme une corde, mes pieds se crispèrent, j’hurlais de plaisir. Ses mains sur mes reins m’emmenant vers sa verge qui était à l’intérieur de moi ne me laissant pas m’échapper. Mes cris montèrent dans les aigus d’un seul coup tandis qu’il me labourait, m’ouvrait, ses mains sur mes hanches m’empêchant de bouger, recevant que son gros pénis. Ma respiration s’accélérait, j’oubliais tout, qui j’étais, où j’étais et avec qui. La sensation était exquise, mon bas-ventre était en feu, les coups devenaient de plus en plus imprécis. Je sentais mon anus s’ouvrir en deux, un de mes mamelons être pincé très fort me faisant gémir, geindre de plaisir, labourant ma chair. Je fermais les yeux, l’orgasme s’approchait, sa main caressait mon sexe me faisait venir en criant. Lui continuait avec plus de vigueur, la sensation était intense sentant son sperme se déverser à l’intérieur de moi alors qu’il continuait à me labourer cherchant à prolonger cette sensation. Je sentais le liquide me remplir à chaque jet de sperme. Il jouissait en moi, je tremblais de désir, j’étais si faible. Sentant sa main caresser mes fesses rougis, son sexe glissa de mon anus laissant un trou béant. Il retomba sur le lit à côté de moi, je me suis collé contre lui. Je n’arrivais pas à me calmer, je tremblais encore et toujours, mon souffle était frénétique. Ses mots doux me consolaient.

Sa main caressait mon bras droit, mon dos contre son torse. Sa chaleur, son parfum mélangeait à celui du sexe me calmait. Quelques baisers étaient posés sur ma nuque, nos doigts étaient entremêlaient alors qu’on reprenait conscience de notre environnement. Son sperme coulait de mon anus qui ne cessait de se contracter, c’était une sensation bizarre. Reprenant le contrôle de mon corps, je me suis retourné pour me trouver avec un regard doux. On était satisfait et épuisé. Sa main caressant ma joue, mes doigts traçant son torse.

— Encore joyeux anniversaire’’ ma voix était si fatigué d’avoir autant hurlé de plaisir. Il me sourit en rigolant, sa main parcourant mon dos me faisant frissonner.

— Tu me rends dingue’’ je voyais de la fierté dans son regard,- je suis content que tu aies rentré dans ma vie. Tu es mon soleil, ma lune, mes étoiles’’ j’embrassais ses lèvres et j’ai continué contre ses lèvres :

— Tu es ma force, mon univers, mon tout’’ les larmes aux yeux,- dieu, à quel point, tu me rends dingue aussi’’ dans un souffle de rire, ma poitrine se soulevait, mon cœur battait contre mon torse,- tu m’as appris le courage’’ ses doigts fleurant mes lèvres,- tu m’as appris à avoir confiance en moi,’’ un baiser déposé sur mes lèvres,- je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me dire que tu es mon infini, Peter Benjamin Parker’’ un sourire éphémère au coin de sa bouche.

— Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me dire à quel point, tu es magnifique, à quel point, tu es ma lumière. De t’avoir vu grandir durant toutes ces années, de l’homme que tu deviendras. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser’’ alors que je le regardais se retourner pour prendre quelque chose,- ta main’’ je fis ce qu’il me demandait, un magnifique bracelet noir teinté de rouge avec une araignée piégée dans les étoiles gravées P.M pour toujours qui était maintenant sur mon poignet,- je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser, Miles Morales’’ des lèvres touchant les miennes, regard contre regard, une intensité, ma main sur sa main contre ma joue,- cet univers a été fait pour que mon regard puisse voir à travers.

Des sourires abondants, des baisers profonds et doux. Dans un court souffle, je ne pouvais pas expliquer l’infini de ce que je ressentais pour lui. La vie était un livre et je voudrais toujours être écrit dans son bouquin. Son 41e chapitre, j’espérais toujours être dans ses intrigues, dans son histoire, dans son récit. Même si je cherchais un stylo pour l’écrire, il n’y avait que lui qui avait le pouvoir. On était deux êtres à part entière dans cette vaste galaxie. J’avais hâte de découvrir la suite de notre histoire.

— Bon anniversaire, Peter’’ il n’y avait que douceur dans nos regards alors qu’il me prenait dans ses bras. Mon nez au creux de son cou, soufflant de bonheur, sa main caressait mes cheveux. Son autre main très chaude, caressant mon dos en cercles de plus en plus lentement. Son odeur et sa présence, ses lèvres posées sur les miennes, et la force de ses bras, toutes ces sensations n’étaient que pour moi.

— Merci, mon tournesol…’’ d’une voix veloutée de tendresse.

Pour lui, je le dirais encore et toujours jusqu’à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer à quel point, oui, à quel point je le voyais comme mon être. Merci, Peter !

_Fin_


End file.
